We're Insane But Not Alone
by Amelia theFujoshi
Summary: Déjà que le présent et la recherche du véritable amour constituent un vrai parcours du combattant, la vie peut amplifier sa cruelle ironie en choisissant de nous renvoyer notre passé sulfureux en pleine face. Pairings suprenants et variés...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Vous connaissez la chanson : je n'ai rien, ils ont tout.

**Notes (sous forme de blabla) :** Ceci est l'histoire de Greg Lestrade, telle que mes deux neurones qui se disputent l'ont conçue. Je trouve que le personnage présente tellement de possibilités et je voulais une histoire qui se termine bien pour lui. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature ^^

Je dois le titre à Glasgow (je ne trouve plus de mots assez justes pour la complimenter), il est tiré d'une chanson de Soundgarden (elle est fan de la B.O. des Avengers ^^). Et tous les titres des chapitres viennent de chansons. Merci, très précieuse Glasgow.

Bon courage pour la lecture.

_xxxXxxx_

**Chapitre 1 : I'm a fool for conversation**

Il était de retour, pour son plus grand bonheur et sûrement pour le plus grand malheur de certains autres. Il avait passé ces dernières années à parcourir le monde, à détruire des vies et des choses importantes, à consolider son empire, à tisser son immense toile. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin : cette fois, il était à Londres et il allait pouvoir retrouver son Ange. Bien des années avaient passé. Le temps ne les a certainement pas épargnés, mais qu'importe. Le jeu recommençait !

Il avait tout prévu : beaucoup de moyens, des hommes uniquement guidés par l'appât du gain à son service, beaucoup de temps, et surtout énormément d'envie, envie de jouer, envie de manipuler son Ange adoré, envie de se venger. Oui, il allait s'amuser.

_oooOooo_

Alors, c'était tout ! Le fameux trésor d'Agra n'était qu'une succession de codes pouvant servir à cracker n'importe quel système bancaire. Et il ne marchait pas parce que son inventeur indien, bien qu'étant un des plus brillants jeunes informaticiens de son époque, avait échoué dans un calcul. Toute cette affaire n'était qu'une pure perte de temps depuis le tout début pour Sherlock Holmes. Il allait subir le contrecoup et allait s'effondrer comme une loque pendant une semaine entière. Le besoin d'une ou plusieurs doses de cocaïne ne s'était jamais autant fait ressentir.

En revanche pour le très cher Docteur John Watson, aucune affaire n'avait jamais été aussi intéressante. Elle avait permis la rencontre de la charmante Miss Mary Morstan, blonde aux yeux bleus, une parfaite puéricultrice, pétrie de beauté et de bonté. Elle s'était présentée un matin au 221B Baker Street, leur signalant des versements conséquents sur son modeste compte en banque. Depuis, tant l'ami de Sherlock que la demoiselle ne se dissimulaient plus leur intérêt réciproque.

John Watson avait toujours su se faire aimer des dames. Son côté ordinaire, affable et doux, cachant en réalité du mystère et un fort caractère, avait de quoi rassurer et attirer en même temps. D'ailleurs, les femmes n'étaient pas les seules à aimer John. Les hommes, ne percevant aucune menace réelle à son encontre, l'adoptaient immédiatement. Bref, John savait se faire désirer des femmes et apprécier des hommes.

Et pourtant, il avait choisi un Sherlock Holmes comme meilleur ami. C'était une vraie énigme pour tout le monde. Quelque chose qui avait débuté comme une simple colocation avait évolué en union indéfectible, et bien que l'on aimât John, personne ne comprenait son attachement pour un psychopathe qui insistait à se faire qualifier de sociopathe de haut niveau.

Les gens comprirent encore moins la dévastation dont John avait fait preuve quand son colocataire mourut, et ils ne saisirent toujours pas, bien qu'ils furent soulagés et admiratifs, pourquoi John avait eu tant de mal à pardonner à Holmes quand il revint du royaume des morts.

Mais tout cela était loin, à présent. Ils avaient scellé leur réconciliation en déjouant une attaque terroriste et la Partie a brillamment repris.

Pour en revenir au problème qui se présentait à Sherlock, le rapprochement entre John et Ms Morstan était inquiétant. Il connaissait John quand il avait un béguin. Il devenait distrait, toujours prêt à se plier aux quatre volontés de sa petite amie du moment, absent et indisponible. C'était bien assez de sacrifice pour Sherlock de laisser le médecin exercer pendant ses heures de bureau, il ne fallait pas pousser l'exagération jusqu'aux femmes qui l'accaparaient. Non, il devait réagir parce qu'il avait besoin de John, besoin de son admiration, besoin de son babillage, de son thé, il y tenait.

Il avait songé un moment à s'administrer la morphine que Mrs Hudson gardait toujours à proximité, mais John pouvait se mettre à alerter Mycroft. Cela ne valait pas le dérangement. Il avait une meilleure idée : le bluff était une arme puissante pour celui qui savait l'utiliser.

C'était donc sans aucun scrupule que Sherlock Holmes trouva en un éclair son mauvais coup, en ce matin de printemps. Il allait patiemment attendre le retour de John Watson pour réduire en miettes ses velléités de couple.

De retour pour le déjeuner, John qui ne se doutait de rien, était d'une humeur joyeuse. Il avait même acheté du lait et ne s'était pas disputé avec la machine du Tesco. Bien entendu, tout n'était pas parfait, surtout qu'il fallait aborder une discussion importante avec Sherlock, mais avec un peu de recul, tout n'allait pas non plus de travers.

C'était donc en toute innocence qu'il monta la volée de marches pour aller à l'appartement, en toute innocence qu'il lança une vanne à Sherlock allongé en robe de chambre sur le canapé et encore en toute innocence qu'il rejoignit la cuisine. Il fut un peu surpris quand il vit son colocataire s'appuyer au chambranle, en train de darder sur lui un regard de fauve sur sa proie et décida d'en faire la remarque, mais sans qu'il put sortir le moindre mot, l'autre homme bougea très rapidement. C'est en cet instant que tout partit en vrille.

Sherlock saisit John par la nuque et plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble en un baiser avide et possessif. John voulut le repousser, mais l'assaillant se rapprocha et souda leurs corps en empêchant tout mouvement. Il n'aurait pas dû oublier à quel point Sherlock avait de la force. De même que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler, le sale type en avait profité pour introduire sa langue et jouer avec la sienne.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier : Sherlock savait embrasser à merveille. Et malgré l'absurdité de la situation, son engagement auprès de Mary et son hétérosexualité affichée, il dut se résoudre à répondre au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus langoureux. Il se surprit même à gémir et à passer ses bras autour de la taille fine du détective consultant.

Ce baiser, le premier de sa vie avec un homme, était bizarrement en train de devenir le meilleur de tous. De son côté, Sherlock qui sentait le corps de John se détendre peu à peu décida de rompre légèrement le contact afin de parler et surtout, de reprendre sa respiration. La réaction de John ne se fit pas attendre.

« Sherlock ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

En même temps, il avait tenté de le repousser violemment, mais l'autre maintenait sa prise.

« Je t'ai embrassé. Ce n'était pas évident ? La vraie question que tu essaies de poser est « pourquoi », n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, hum, effectivement. Tu peux me lâcher ?

- Non.

- Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu partirais et je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Sérieusement. Lâche-moi ou je te fais mal.

- Faux. Tu ne feras rien parce que si tu le voulais, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu résistes pour la forme, c'est tout. Ne résiste pas, s'il te plaît, John. »

Il s'était fendu d'un « s'il te plaît » avec la grande conviction que cela pouvait tout résoudre. Il allait reprendre le baiser là où il s'était arrêté, mais John se déroba.

« Encore une de tes sordides expériences, je parie, gronda-t-il, commençant à se fâcher.

- Erreur. Ce n'est pas une expérience, John. C'est une tentative de rapprochement. Comment je m'en sors ?

- Mal, très mal, Sherlock. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive vraiment. »

À la guerre comme à la guerre. Sherlock avait une stratégie très au point. Il prit donc un air de chien battu et appuya son front contre celui du médecin.

« John. J'ai besoin de toi. Ça fait plus d'un mois depuis la dernière affaire. Je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans la drogue, John. Tu avais dit un jour qu'il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un. Mais si ce quelqu'un était juste devant moi depuis toujours. John, aide-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Le tout était prononcé de manière séductrice avec sa profonde voix de baryton, légèrement enrouée, celle à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister.

John était pour le moins sceptique, mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ces deux lacs limpides, en sentant la respiration saccadée et le contact si agréable, il sut qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Pour toute réponse, il ferma les yeux et avança les lèvres.

C'était le signe d'assentiment que le détective attendait. Il l'attira encore plus proche et entreprit de caresser son compagnon de la plus douce des façons dont il était capable. Sans casser le baiser, il fit glisser son blouson de ses épaules et commença à tirer sur son pull. John qui se laissa faire jusque là, recula un peu et l'interrogea du regard. Il répondit par un murmure :

« Reste… »

Et il resta. Ce jour-là, à l'heure du déjeuner, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson eurent des relations sexuelles sur le sol de la cuisine du 221B Baker Street. Ils se découvrirent mutuellement, se caressèrent comme jamais. Sherlock avait trouvé comment faire gémir son amant en lui mordillant la peau juste sous l'oreille. John goûta avec plaisir la chaleur des fameuses pommettes saillantes. Le célèbre détective sortit un préservatif d'une de ses poches, avant même qu'ils ne furent totalement nus. Ce salaud avait tout prévu. Il frotta ensuite leurs érections l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs boxers. Ce fut délicieux et électrisant. Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve, avec une pointe de douleur tout de même, mais aussi et surtout avec énormément de plaisir. John était conquis. Faire l'amour avec Sherlock était parfait. Le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes, leurs mouvements qui étaient comme chorégraphiés, la sensation de plénitude quand Sherlock le possédait. Tout était parfait.

Ils séparèrent leurs corps de longs moments plus tard, haletants, humides des longs et puissants orgasmes qu'ils eurent. Ils étaient toujours allongés dans la cuisine et John songeait que premièrement, ils n'avaient encore rien mangé, deuxièmement, il était largement en retard au travail et troisièmement, il avait rendez-vous avec Mary à la fin de la journée. Il exprima tout cela dans un profond soupir.

Cela ne put échapper à la perspicacité habituelle de son amant (confirmé à présent) qui alla droit au but :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Mary, ce soir ? »

Le silence lui répondit, mais en se redressant un peu pour voir la réaction de John, il devina dans ces yeux bleus sombres qu'il avait gagné.

Le soir même, John mit un terme à sa relation qui débutait. Ce fut pénible, voire douloureux, mais Ms Morstan n'avait aucune chance. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser contre Sherlock Holmes. Échec et mat, Mary.

De retour à l'appartement, le médecin fut accueilli par les assauts câlins et l'appétit sexuel de son colocataire. Une fois de plus, ils finirent enlacés et tout nus, mais cette fois, devant la cheminée, entre leurs deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face.

Mrs Hudson eut toutes les peines du monde à se remettre de son choc quand elle les surprit au petit matin. Cependant, elle eut en même temps ce sourire malicieux qui caractérisait une personne constatant qu'elle avait toujours eu raison.

La douche froide pour John se passa au petit déjeuner quand, voulant s'approcher pour voler un baiser à Sherlock, il fut doucement mais fermement repoussé :

« Il faut éclaircir la situation, John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

- Je ferai mieux de te prévenir tout de suite : je ne suis pas fait pour être en couple.

- Pardon ? Pour une douche froide, elle était glaciale.

- Oui. Tu as parfaitement entendu. Sache que je t'estime beaucoup et que nous aurons autant d'activité sexuelle que tu voudras – j'en apprécierais en quantité et en qualité, d'ailleurs – mais je ne peux pas être ton « petit copain ». »

Le « non petit copain » en question frappa la table de son poing fermé en respirant difficilement avec des éclairs dans le regard. D'un coup, l'ambiance devenait un tout petit peu tendue.

« « Activité sexuelle » ? C'est comme ça que les génies appellent ça ? Je l'ai quittée pour toi, Sherlock ! Pour ça ?! »

Afin de s'épargner des coups qui n'allaient pas tarder (oui, il n'était pas totalement étourdi, il n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois), Sherlock saisit le médecin par la taille, mais celui-ci commença à se débattre. Et comme d'habitude, il utilisa sa tactique personnelle.

« Shhh, John, shhhh. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Si tu l'as quittée aussi rapidement, alors que nous ne nous sommes rien promis, c'est parce que tu ne l'aimais pas assez. Ensuite, c'est vrai, je t'apprécie du fond du… cœur, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de rester moi-même. Je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ce que tu cherches, seulement ce que je peux te donner. Je l'ai dit et je le maintiens : j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Pendant tout son petit laïus, il tenait John étroitement serré, le berçait et avait adopté la voix caressante. John eut un hoquet et un sursaut de désespoir.

« Tu m'annonces que tu veux m'utiliser, Sherlock. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud qui prend tout le monde pour de la merde.

- Un honnête salaud, John. Je ne t'oblige à rien. J'ai juste mis mes cartes sur table. Nous sommes trop forts pour arrêter d'être amis. »

Le médecin se retira de l'étreinte de son insensible « ami ». Il le regarda une dernière fois et sortit de leur appartement. Cependant, le détective le savait. John n'allait pas retourner voir Mary, il avait senti à ses réactions que John lui donnait raison. Il lui restait juste à se résigner à la situation.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, après plusieurs textos demeurés sans réponse, que John réapparut. Sans entrée en matière, il déclara :

« Sache que je t'en veux.

- Je l'avais deviné.

- Et bien que tu aies raison sur certains points, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est toi le maître de cette… non-relation.

- D'accord… quels sont tes termes ?

- Tu ne saboteras pas mes relations potentielles. Il plissait les yeux de façon menaçante.

- Mais encore ?

- Quand j'aurai trouvé une personne qui me conviendra… Seigneur, si j'en trouve… on arrêtera tout. Et pas un mot à propos de ça. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, j'ai compris, John, mais je crains que Mrs Hudson ne se soit déjà chargée de répandre la nouvelle.

- Merde. C'est pas grave. Marché… conclu ? Demanda-t-il dans une grimace.

- Marché conclu, John.

- Maintenant, Sherlock, dans la chambre et à genoux, parce que je suis furieux contre toi.

- Mais surtout contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il l'air narquois.

- Oh, la ferme ! »

Oui, John était terriblement furieux. Il s'en voulait de céder aux exigences du détective avec autant de facilité, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir résister à ce corps tentant, même en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à en espérer. Mais en même temps, la vie était trop courte, il fallait savoir de temps en temps faire taire sa conscience et son cœur pour pouvoir profiter de ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

C'était ainsi que commença une relation qui n'en était pas vraiment une entre Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, une sorte d'union incestueuse, amour vache, qui recelait pourtant une profonde amitié. Les relations humaines n'étaient certainement pas leur for.

**À suivre ?**

_xxxXxxx_

**Notes de fin :** Merci pour votre attention :D Si vous voulez de plates excuses et des justifications pour toutes les aberrations commises, vous pouvez me les réclamer par review, PM, ou tout moyen efficace ^^. De même que si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire ou que je l'arrête, faites-le-moi savoir. À vous de jouer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :** Aux rares et chères personnes qui ont manifesté de l'intérêt pour cette pauvre fic, merci infiniment pour votre immense soutien, vous êtes grandioses et vous méritez les meilleures choses. C'est pour vous que je continue de publier ^^

La chanson qui a inspiré le titre du premier chapitre est _Last Mile Home_ des Kings of Leon. Pour celui-ci, c'est _Love's Divine_ de Seal.

_xxxXxxx_

**Chapitre 2 : Love can help me know my name**

Dans la vie, il y avait ce moment étrange entre l'instinct et la conscience où on ne se sentait pas à l'aise et on ne savait pas pourquoi. Ces moments pouvaient être de fausses alertes, comme sa propre ombre qui bougeait dans sa vision périphérique, ou des coups de chance, comme le fait d'éviter une tuile sur sa tête en bougeant instinctivement.

C'était exactement ce que ressentait Greg Lestrade depuis quelque temps, maintenant. Il avait des picotements dans la nuque comme s'il était constamment observé, mais quand il se retournait, tout paraissait normal. Toujours dans cette impression, il lui semblait qu'une berline noire n'arrêtait pas de le suivre, mais quand il faisait des manœuvres pour la semer, il s'apercevait qu'en fait, non, personne ne le suivait. Ou alors était-ce cette citadine bleue… En se traitant mentalement de paranoïaque ayant besoin de vacances, il se promit tout de même d'en parler le soir même à ses « amis ».

La vie était pleine de surprises. Greg n'aurait jamais parié un sou sur le fait qu'un jour, il compterait un Sherlock Holmes parmi ses amis. En effet, le génie l'avait toujours considéré comme un genre de ticket d'entrée pour Scotland Yard. Et maintenant, ils étaient assez proches pour passer Noël à son Baker Street. Cela, il le devait à John Watson, celui par lequel le grand changement arriva. Le lieutenant l'admettait aisément : sans John, il y a longtemps que Sherlock se serait déjà retrouvé dans le sac mortuaire, tué par… tout et tout le monde, principalement la drogue et les policiers qu'il insultait. John était le véritable ami, le bloggeur infatigable, celui qui humanisait le sociopathe auprès de l'opinion publique, l'interface indispensable entre le mégalomane et le commun des mortels. C'était très étonnant d'ailleurs, cette capacité qu'avait le médecin d'avoir réussi à maîtriser la bête, là où le reste du monde avait échoué. C'est en se posant des questions sur cette faculté quasi-magique que Greg les rejoignit au bar.

Depuis le retour de Sherlock, John avait encore réussi le tour de force de le sortir autrement que pour examiner un corps dans une ruelle glauque. Pendant la longue absence de l'enfant prodigue, le médecin et le lieutenant se voyaient de temps en temps afin de se rappeler des meilleurs moments devant une bonne pinte. Fort heureusement pour Greg, cette tradition ne s'était pas perdue à la reprise du Jeu.

Ce soir, avant de poser toutes ses questions, le policier tint d'abord à observer ce couple de drôles d'oiseaux, histoire de faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à présent. Sherlock comme chaque fois, boudait devant sa bière et reniflait de dégoût de temps en temps, tout en marmonnant des imprécations contre l'inutilité de la se mêler à la foule. John était détendu et sociable, il répondait par son charmant sourire aux coups d'œil intéressés de ces demoiselles qui sans doute, attendaient le prince charmant. Quant à lui-même, il se sentait comme transparent, mais à son aise avec ses amis. Eh bien ! Il devait être un drôle d'oiseau, lui aussi.

Puis tout à coup, au milieu d'une conversation qui s'essoufflait, Greg s'en était aperçu. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa paranoïa ou un truc dans son verre, mais à bien y regarder, il sentait que quelque chose de différent se tramait entre le détective et le médecin. Un regard un peu plus appuyé, un rapprochement des corps, un murmure inaudible… il fronça les sourcils et comprit. Malgré tous les reproches que Sherlock lui faisait, Lestrade avait aisément « observé » que les célèbres colocataires étaient à un stade plus loin que la simple amitié. Alors, Mrs Hudson avait raison. Intéressant. À cette pensée, il ne put retenir un regard complice accompagné d'un air goguenard à l'adresse de John.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Greg le savait ! Rien qu'à voir son regard, il avait deviné ! Justement ce qu'il voulait éviter : faire croire aux gens que Sherlock et lui étaient en couple. Si seulement ils savaient. Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et roucoulant comme de parfaits tourtereaux. C'était d'ailleurs le but de cette sortie entre hommes : trouver une ouverture, tout en faisant comprendre au génie que ce n'était pas la fin de leur monde s'il ramenait une fille à la maison. Cette mission sonnait comme un cuisant échec. Non seulement, il n'arrivait pas à accrocher le regard des dames, mais en plus, il était parvenu à mettre Greg au courant de leur relation, sans même avoir dit un seul mot ! Il était pathétique. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme « marié à son travail » et ne pouvait l'avoir que dans son lit, sans sentiments.

Finalement, le lieutenant avait décidé de ne rien dire de ses craintes au nouveau couple. Ils étaient mignons ce soir. L'un à vouloir paraître renfrogné et l'autre qui se montrait un peu nerveux. Les débuts d'une relation, rien n'était plus délicat. On se sentait deux contre le reste du monde. On vivait ensemble mais à contretemps de tous les autres mécréants. Lestrade comprenait ce monde à part. Il se dit même que Sherlock avait peut-être enfin trouvé le bonheur. Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si triste et seul tout d'un coup ? La solitude, l'absence de personne avec qui partager sa vie ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusque là. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être totalement heureux pour ses amis ? La vieillesse, sans doute.

Le bilan de cette soirée était donc mitigé pour le lieutenant ainsi que pour le médecin, et « tout à fait catastrophique » pour le détective. Ils se séparèrent tranquillement en promettant de s'appeler pour une autre soirée, mais aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Ils n'allaient désormais se voir que pour les grandes occasions : les crimes, essentiellement.

Une fois à Baker Street, Sherlock insista pour être dédommagé en nature de la perte de temps occasionnée par ce déplacement inutile. Il jugeait impardonnable le fait qu'ils continuaient à voir Lestrade en dehors des occasions nécessaires. John se vit affligé de ce genre d'état d'esprit et commença à protester contre de telles exigences. Il continuait à espérer du détective quelque chose qu'il savait impossible.

« Non, Sherlock. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, ce soir. Tu as été odieux et je crois que Greg pense que nous sommes ensemble.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'avis de Lestrade peut te faire ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Ne me dis pas que tu vas te mettre à nourrir ses espoirs, lui, le pauvre lieutenant isolé.

- Espoirs ? À propos de quoi ?

- Une fois de plus, tu n'observes pas, John, lui reprocha le détective en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du blond.

- Explique-moi, dit-il en retenant les mains baladeuses.

- C'est évident, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tellement évident.

- Quoi ?! »

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, il déclara très brièvement :

« Gordon Lestrade est attiré par toi, mais il ne le sait pas encore. On peut continuer, maintenant ?

- C'est Greg. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il « ne le sait pas encore » ? Peut-on jouer à autre chose qu'à « déshabillons John » ?

- Il a plusieurs inquiétudes qui le déconcentrent ces derniers temps, donc il n'est pas encore arrivé à identifier que son sentiment au moment où il a conclu qu'on était ensemble était de l'envie. De l'envie ? Pourquoi tout de suite dire que c'était de l'attirance pour toi ? C'est simple : regards insistants, tu es son type, réactions épidermiques, il n'a jamais vraiment aimé le bar dans lequel nous allions, mais toi, oui, donc concession. Tu lui plais, mais comme je te l'ai dit, étant un membre de Scotland Yard, donc automatiquement « ralenti » et « distrait », il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Les autres jeux sont ennuyeux, John ! Ou tu veux peut-être que je prenne une ou deux doses… »

Ça marchait toujours, le chantage. John aurait trop mauvaise conscience s'il le laissait se détruire. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu. Alors, il se prêtait de bonne grâce aux jeux physiques.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, Sherlock. Un jour, je finirai par refuser.

- Oui, mais en attendant ce jour… J'ai un marché à te proposer : trouve-moi du Travail, du vrai, pas des broches perdues, mais au moins un petit 7, et je te laisserai. C'est d'accord ?

- D'accord, espèce d'égoïste. »

Et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et que le brun parcourait son corps, John était en train de se dire qu'il savait exactement où chercher de nouvelles enquêtes. Il en profiterait en même temps pour vérifier les allégations de son colocataire.

Pourquoi John y pensait ? Pourquoi y accordait-il autant d'importance ? C'était à cause de Sherlock, comme d'habitude. Depuis deux mois qu'ils vivaient dans cette atmosphère, le scandaleux détective alternait les moments de léthargie et de frénésie. Le médecin se voyait tour à tour comme un aide-soignant et un morceau de viande. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais douté une seule fois de l'affection que son ami/amant lui portait et ils étaient toujours aussi complices, mais il manquait à John ce sentiment particulier d'être aimé et découvert par quelqu'un d'autre et réciproquement.

Il avait dû très récemment composer avec sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle qui allait dans tous les sens, en réalité, et s'était aperçu de l'infinité des possibilités. Si seulement Sherlock avait accepté d'être le seul pour lui, il l'aurait accueilli de tout son cœur, mais il s'était déclaré non intéressé. L'ancien soldat était à présent décidé à se trouver, sinon un nouveau Sherlock – qui resterait unique au monde – du moins un prix de consolation qui en vaudrait quand même le détour.

C'était à tout cela qu'il pensait lorsqu'il se présenta à l'appartement de Greg, seulement deux jours après la révélation de Sherlock Holmes. En lui ouvrant la porte, son ami aux cheveux grisonnants en faillit perdre la mâchoire. Il était très tard et il avait décidé de grignoter une biscotte qui traînait en guise de dîner, tellement il était épuisé.

« John ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une nouvelle dispute, les amoureux ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

- Oh, si, bien sûr, pardon, c'est le… choc. »

Il avait attentivement suivi le toubib des yeux en s'interrogeant sur cette visite.

John était déjà venu à l'appartement de Lestrade. Il avait même squatté son canapé pendant deux jours quand il s'était disputé avec Sherlock. C'était différent de Baker Street. N'ayant jamais eu le temps – ou le courage – de remplacer le vide causé par le départ de son ex-femme, Greg avait hérité d'un espace masculin très minimaliste. Les meubles étaient confortables, mais peu utilisés. Tout était fonctionnel et à sa place. La seule véritable attraction du salon était la bibliothèque composée de différentes publications sur le foot, des œuvres sur la criminalistique, quelques ouvrages juridiques et des romans policiers dispersés un peu au hasard. De façon inexpliquée, John s'y sentait à l'aise, mais éprouvait tout de même un peu de tristesse face à l'isolement que criait chaque élément de l'intérieur du policier.

S'étant enfin rendu compte que Greg le regardait bizarrement, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« Dis, tu… n'aurais pas une enquête, une énigme, un dossier à soumettre à Sherlock ? Il nous rend chèvres à tourner en rond toute la journée.

- C'est pour me réclamer votre paix que tu es venu chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il doit être vraiment sous speed, alors.

- Non, non. Il n'a pas pris de drogue, cette fois. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour te demander ça que je suis venu ici. Je sais qu'il y a plus de dossiers là-bas à ton bureau. »

Devant l'air de plus en plus perplexe de Greg, le blond crut bon d'ajouter :

« Je venais vérifier une théorie.

- Laquelle ? »

Et comme au ralenti, John se rapprocha de son hôte, déposa doucement ses mains sur ses joues et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord un doux baiser, une caresse aérienne comme une pluie de printemps. Ils avaient l'air tous deux très timide et n'osaient pas de mouvements brusques. Ce fut le léger frisson de Greg qui aiguillonna John pour en quémander plus. Il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son aîné et lécha ses lèvres pour en demander l'ouverture.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Greg ouvrit les yeux en un regard horrifié et repoussa le médecin fermement et continuellement jusqu'à refermer la porte d'entrée sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'avec la porte entre eux qu'il osa prendre la parole. Il allait sans dire que devant cette réaction, on avait un John Watson totalement stupéfait de l'autre côté.

« Quelle… théorie ?

- Allons, Greg, ouvre-moi.

- Quelle théorie ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Sherlock a dit que je te plaisais. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Alors, c'était ça.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu es son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici d'ailleurs ? Je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer un sociopathe jaloux d'une minute à l'autre, c'est ça ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ouvre ! »

En effet, était-ce vrai ? Greg n'avait jamais osé se demander d'où venaient les picotements dans le ventre lorsqu'il voyait le médecin. Il n'avait jamais osé regarder d'autres créatures que des femmes inaccessibles : son ex,… Molly Hooper. Il n'avait même pas approfondi son pincement au cœur quand John avait confirmé qu'il était en couple avec Sherlock, à l'aide de son regard terrifié. Non, il était content pour ses amis, sincèrement. Il voulait le bonheur de tout le monde autour de lui. Il avait vu assez d'horreurs comme ça… tellement d'horreurs. Et pourtant…

Et ce fut ainsi que la vérité le frappa tel un bus lancé à vive allure : il ressentait un truc pour John Watson ! Un truc. Ça ne devait être que ça. Il ne fallait pas donner de nom à ce « truc », surtout pas. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que c'était bien là.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne savait plus si John était resté ou non.

Un grattement le renseigna qu'il y était toujours.

« Je t'ai posé une question, il y a quelque temps, déjà. Tu es là ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis chez moi. De toute façon, tu es avec Sherlock. Tu me crois si stupide au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas avec Sherlock, Greg. Il n'y a pas ce genre de chose entre nous.

Le mensonge par omission passait mieux derrière une porte close.

- Ouais. À d'autres. Peux-tu le jurer, John ? Une partie de toi était morte avec lui, je m'en rappelle très bien.

- C'est mon ami ! Mon meilleur ami. Comment espérais-tu que je réagisse ? Ouvre et réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Oui ! bon, d'accord ! Il y a un truc. Je viens juste de le constater. Satisfait ?! Maintenant, va-t-en, John !

- Ouvre-moi. Sa voix se faisait douce et rassurante.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Discuter… et plus, puisqu'il y a affinités.

- Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas un coup d'une nuit. Non. Tu ne vois pas que je fais mon raisonnable, là ?

- Parce que tu trouves raisonnable de parler à une porte ? Demanda-t-il dans un petit rire.

- Au moins, il ne se passera rien. Écoute, je n'en crois pas un mot à ton histoire d'amitié virile. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Il faudrait me regarder pour me croire. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Miraculeusement, après plusieurs longues minutes, la forteresse se déverrouilla. Un Greg au regard éteint passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Sans rien dire, il observa scrupuleusement son vis-à-vis et reprit la parole :

« Je ne suis toujours pas un coup d'un soir.

- Laisse-moi entrer, Greg. »

L'interpellé s'effaça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à répéter ça ?

- Je voulais que les choses soient claires. Je ne suis pas un pis-aller. Pas avec toi, John.

- D'accord. Moi non plus, tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à papillonner.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Greg accompagna cette exclamation d'un petit gloussement.

- Bon, un point pour toi. Mais peut-on au moins explorer ce « truc » ? »

Avec Sherlock, John était allé à bonne école. Pour convaincre le policier, il utilisa les fameux yeux de chien battu. Et ça marchait. Greg ne put soutenir son regard et baissa la tête. Victoire.

Pour ne pas effrayer sa presque conquête, l'ancien militaire avança le plus lentement possible et déposa délicatement sa main gauche sur le poignet de Greg en soulevant son menton avec la main droite. Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

Et c'était pendant cette observation que John fut comme illuminé : Greg Lestrade était beau, vraiment beau. Il avait un front haut, de beaux yeux sombres et rieurs, un nez droit dont le bout avait une forme reconnaissable, des cheveux argentés du plus séduisant effet. La partie la plus évidente de son visage était son menton volontaire marqué d'une adorable petite fossette. Le tout donnait un ensemble vraiment harmonieux. Mais John se concentrait surtout sur ses lèvres : deux petits pétales roses et tentants qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux.

Avec le plus de tact possible, il déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres magnifiques en voulant transmettre un peu de son assurance à son ami. Et l'ami en question céda. Si au début, les gestes étaient chastes et emprunts de pudeur, ils ne tardèrent pas à devenir audacieux. Greg se résolut enfin à entourer le toubib de ses bras et John en profita pour caresser franchement le dos du lieutenant. Leurs langues finirent par se rencontrer et s'apprécier et leurs souffles chauds et courts s'emmêlèrent de la plus douce des façons.

John devint de plus en plus hardi en descendant ses caresses jusqu'à la ceinture du plus âgé. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. S'ils persistaient sur cette voie, celui-ci se sentait capable du pire. Dans un gémissement de bête blessée, il se déroba à l'étreinte.

« Arrête, John, implora-t-il dans un murmure que l'autre trouva très suave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

- Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas correct. Pas maintenant.

- Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

John avait pourtant clairement senti le désir de son lieutenant pressé contre sa cuisse.

« Si. Oh, Seigneur, si tu savais. Mais pas ce soir. Je voudrais bien faire les choses. Commencer par le commencement, prendre le temps, te connaître.

- Pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi prendrait-on le temps pour ces futilités, alors qu'il s'offrait pratiquement à lui, sans aucune condition. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et l'incompréhension.

« Parce que tu es ma dernière chance, John. Je suis vieux et fatigué. Je ne saurais te dire tout ce que j'ai vécu. Mais cette fois, c'est mon dernier coup d'envoi, et je ne veux rien gâcher en allant trop vite. Tu es ma dernière chance de réussir une vraie relation. »

À ces mots lourds de sens, John sentit son cœur fondre et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. C'était la chose la plus touchante et pleine d'espoir qu'il avait entendue. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vulnérabilité dans les yeux du policier. De la tristesse aussi. Il se promit de tout faire pour effacer cette tristesse. Après s'être éclairci la gorge, il demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait plus assurée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?

- Pour l'instant, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Et demain soir, si tu es libre, je passerai te prendre pour dîner et on bavardera… ou on se regardera longuement. »

Tous deux rirent à cette perspective.

« D'accord. Et après ?

- Après, je te raccompagnerai. Le sexe n'est pas au programme pour un premier rendez-vous, John.

- Oh, alors, tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu disais vouloir bien faire les choses.

- Très sérieux.

- Bon. Est-ce que je peux quand même t'embrasser avant de m'en aller ? »

Sans donner une réponse verbale, Lestrade l'attira à lui en un nouveau baiser fougueux et sans retenue. Ils se sentaient tous deux comme en train de découvrir une nouvelle fonction à leurs bouches.

John rentra le sourire aux lèvres et en mourant d'envie de raconter sa soirée. Son détective resté oisif et hagard trop longtemps ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il réclama de nouveau son dû et leurs corps se domptèrent jusqu'à l'aube. La chair était bien faible et John n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il sentait que des sentiments étaient en train de naître avec son cher lieutenant, mais ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel du corps enfiévré de Sherlock. Il se promit de changer tout ça, mais pas tout de suite, pendant qu'un brun qui se targuait de ne jamais dormir s'était enroulé autour de sa taille en ronflant doucement.

Le lendemain soir, Greg avait tenu parole et ils dînèrent dans un restaurant français sur Conduit Street où le policier avait ses entrées. Le rendez-vous s'était déroulé à merveille. Pour une fois, John n'eut pas à préciser qu'il n'était pas un rencard ils parlèrent de foot, de santé, de Sherlock et rirent de bon cœur.

Et l'homme aux cheveux gris tint ce rythme pendant un mois. Ils sortirent et se découvrirent encore plus de points communs. Ils allaient au cinéma et scandalisaient les gens en s'embrassant à perdre haleine dans l'obscurité. Greg semblait heureux et ses yeux brillaient, mais John y surprenait parfois une lueur de mélancolie quand son ami ne se croyait pas observé.

De son côté, le médecin bloggeur préféré de ces messieurs vivait de façon étrange : ses journées et ses soirées publiques étaient consacrées à son travail et à Lestrade, tandis que le secret de ses nuits était accaparé par Sherlock Holmes. Il allait sans dire que cela était éprouvant, mais le détective avait tenu parole : il n'essaya jamais de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de voir le lieutenant et semblait même ne pas se préoccuper de cette nouvelle relation.

Pressentant que le policier n'allait jamais se décider, John visa soigneusement à arriver à la fin du mois de probation pour prendre les choses en main. En ayant raccompagné Greg, il fit le siège de son appartement en déclarant qu'il n'en bougerait pas, tant que l'aîné ne lui prouvait pas que leur relation prenaient un sens.

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, avec toute la passion qu'un mois d'attente et de frustration impliquait. John ne pouvait honnêtement pas s'empêcher de comparer ses deux amants. Tant avec Sherlock c'était absolument, presque cliniquement parfait, avec Greg, ça l'était moins mais chargé de sentiments amoureux.

Ils étaient aussi maladroits que pendant une première fois, ils s'écorchaient accidentellement, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient souvent et leurs gestes n'étaient pas très coordonnés au début. Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent pris leurs marques, jamais de toute leur existence ils n'avaient vécu une intensité pareille. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps emportés par les tangages et les roulis de la tempête déchaînée des sensations, deux astres tombant dans l'infini et se réunissant en un choc détonant, produisant une lumière et une chaleur insupportables. Ce fut décadent et délirant. John n'avait jamais expérimenté le contact direct de la peau brûlante d'un membre viril en lui, Greg ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi près de perdre la tête par pur plaisir. Quand la jouissance les cueillit tour à tour en de longues convulsions, John comprit qu'il avait trouvé sa vraie place et en avait le cœur gonflé d'amour. Cette fois, ses sentiments envers l'autre étaient partagés et cela se traduisait par une entente physique des plus spectaculaires. Ils passèrent trois jours à s'apprendre par cœur, à se faire porter pâle au boulot, à défier toutes les règles établies.

Lorsque le déserteur retourna enfin à Baker Street, il n'y eut aucune dispute. Sherlock se moqua gentiment de l'air idiot de son colocataire. En vérité, pendant ces trois jours, le brun eut largement le temps de se composer une attitude désinvolte face à la situation inévitable. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas retenir John. Il l'avait fait avec Mary parce qu'elle ne lui convenait pas. Le policier quant à lui présentait l'avantage non négligeable d'être déjà dans leur monde, de comprendre leur relation. Et puis, Lestrade serait encore plus enclin à leur confier des enquêtes, à présent. La seule question était : quand allait-il se décider à le faire ?

Fort heureusement, ce même jour, Greg envoya un texto leur informant d'une noyade arrivée dans d'étranges circonstances. Était-ce le hasard qui faisait bien les choses ou les criminels avaient décidé de rehausser le niveau ? C'était reparti pour un tour !

_oooOooo_

Son Ange s'amusait beaucoup, on dirait. Pendant que lui-même avait passé ces trois derniers mois à s'organiser, la surveillance qu'il lui avait affectée avait donné des échos très intéressants. Ainsi donc, son adorable joujou s'était trouvé des compagnons de jeu et paraissait même heureux. Eh bien, il espérait qu'ils en profitaient, car tout cela n'allait pas durer. Tout était en place et son jeu allait bientôt commencer. Parole de maître d'Ange.

_oooOooo_

L'été se passait admirablement bien pour Greg. Son travail semblait devenir moins pénible malgré la saison touristique. Sherlock était le même en invectivant tout le monde et en s'attirant les faveurs de ses fans. Et John était un véritable coup de cœur. Ils exploraient la ville hors des sentiers criminels, faussaient compagnie au génie le temps d'un week-end d'escapade, se comportaient comme des adolescents en se défiant pour boire des litres de café et en restant debout toute la nuit. Ils se sentaient rajeunis, insouciants, et Greg y crut de tout son cœur, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Il leur arrivait – trop souvent au goût de Sherlock – de se voir à Baker Street. Greg était en fait d'une nature très pudique et c'était John qui devait opérer un discret rapprochement sur le canapé pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un léger contact. D'autres fois, il leur arrivait de ne pas se voir pendant une semaine entière. Le lieutenant était devenu un adepte des textos à phrase unique. Quant à John, il en venait à adopter de singuliers agissements pour rompre cette absence : il arrivait à Scotland Yard en affichant une mine préoccupée devant les collègues de Greg, entrait dans le bureau en saluant respectueusement l'aîné, refermait la porte et les jalousies toujours en arborant la mine soucieuse, et avançait solennellement vers son amant pour lui appliquer un baiser renversant. Au début, la mine soucieuse avait interpellé Lestrade et ce qui s'ensuivit le surprit agréablement. Par la suite, cela était devenu une sorte de drogue pour lui. Oui, le petit toubib blond l'avait rendu complètement dépendant et il adorait ça.

Un soir au cours d'un dîner avec ses amis, le lieutenant reçut un appel de ses hommes lui signalant un meurtre dans l'East End. Sa présence était fortement réclamée. Il prit ses petits préférés dans son sillage. Arrivés à destination, ils furent rapidement briefés sur la situation : homme, 47 ans, connus des services de police pour avoir été soupçonné dans un enlèvement de mineure, jamais inquiété pour manque de preuves, retrouvé chez lui après qu'un appel anonyme l'ait signalé. En entrant dans la pièce, on ne pouvait pas rater les images d'ailes déployées peintes à la bombe de peinture noire sur un des murs. La méthode d'exécution aussi était assez particulière. La victime baignait dans son sang, sang qui provenait d'une blessure profonde à la gorge, comme ayant été provoquée par une sorte de pieu fin ou autre chose que le labo identifierait. Il y avait autre chose d'intéressant sur ce corps : la joue du mort portait une trace de rouge à lèvres, alors que les témoignages rapportaient qu'il vivait seul, et enfin, sa main s'était crispée sur une petite plume duveteuse blanche à la base et noire au bout. « Bizarre » disait John, « Familier » songeait Sherlock.

Au bout de dix minutes sur la scène de crime, le sergent Donovan leur faisait part d'un nouvel appel : on avait découvert une nouvelle victime dans les Docklands. Lestrade l'interrogea du regard. Elle expliqua d'une voix blanche que le meurtre présentait des similitudes à celui-ci, que l'homme avait été inculpé pour agression sur mineur, mais relâché après, que le cas avait été signalé par un appel anonyme… et en considérant l'heure du décès, les deux victimes avaient été supprimées au même instant plus tôt dans la soirée.

Des meurtres identiques simultanés. Sherlock jubila, John resta bouche bée. C'était vraiment reparti pour un tour ! C'était même Noël en septembre !

Si l'un n'était pas occupé à remonter son col pour partir, et si l'autre n'était pas occupé à lui reprocher son indécence en levant les yeux au ciel, ils auraient peut-être remarqué que Greg était resté en retrait, le visage blême et la panique dans le regard.

**À suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

En phase de légère dépression (mais on s'en fout)… ça donne ce chapitre (dont on s'en fout)…

Le titre est tiré de _Time After Time_ (et on s'en fout toujours).

_xxxXxxx_

**Chapitre 3 : You're calling to me, I can't hear**

Dimanche matin. Greg était chez lui, assis dans son fauteuil préféré posté devant la fenêtre ouverte malgré la fraîcheur. Il tira une dernière bouffée salvatrice de sa cigarette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça ne faisait que deux semaines et qu'il y avait déjà quatre morts. Sherlock avait émis plusieurs hypothèses et comme d'habitude, il se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité. Il fallait faire quelque chose. La veille, le détective avait déjà demandé à consulter les archives. Donovan, ne sachant rien, s'était rebiffée au début, mais lui avait tout de même laissé libre accès. Il se sentait cerné de toutes parts : ses supérieurs qui réclamaient des résultats, l'opinion publique, mêmes les délinquants qui craignaient pour leurs vies, et par-dessus tout Sherlock Holmes, la plus dangereuse des menaces. Il fallait qu'il l'écarte de l'enquête.

Sur ces réflexions, John arriva silencieusement et passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as recommencé à fumer ?

- Je ne fume pas, déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à allumer une nouvelle cigarette, sa cent-troisième… peut-être.

- Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi es-tu stressé ?

- Je ne le suis pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Et il tira à nouveau une profonde bouffée. »

John lui retira doucement la cigarette des lèvres et l'éteignit. Il l'obligea ensuite à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Son regard océanique contenait des questions non formulées.

Son vis-à-vis décida de dévier le problème.

« Je reçois des sms. Anonymes. Demande-moi ce qu'ils disent.

- Tu veux me le dire ? Interrogea-t-il dans un petit soupir.

- Ces sms affirment que tu couches avec Sherlock Holmes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'appelais comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas censé être drôle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'enverrait ce genre de sms si ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi, en effet ?

- Maintenant, la question qui se pose est : couches-tu effectivement avec Sherlock ?

- Tu es pénible.

- C'était une question à répondre par « oui » ou par « non ».

- Non ! La réponse est non. Tu as bu aussi ?

- Ah, tu as rebondi trop vite, John. La prochaine question est : as-tu déjà couché avec Sherlock Holmes de par le passé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Dis-moi la vérité, John. Juste cette fois. Je te l'ai déjà posée, cette question.

- Qui t'a envoyé ces sms ?

- Ils sont anonymes, John. Si je le savais, ils perdraient leur caractère.

- Viens, nous allons prendre l'air. Ne pas fumer et ne pas boire. Juste sortir d'ici, rien que nous deux. Sans Sherlock, ni insinuations… Viens. »

John avait éludé la question. Sherlock l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il avait énoncé que Lestrade était du genre honnête, c'était peut-être la seule qualité qu'il appréciait en lui. Ça impliquait directement que les gens dont il s'entourait devaient être d'une honnêteté irréprochable. Si John voulait continuer leur relation, la logique voulait qu'il avoue son passé charnel avec son meilleur ami. Le médecin avait pris cet intérêt envers un autre être humain pour de la mauvaise foi sherlockienne.

De son côté, Greg n'avait pas l'esprit combattif ce jour-là. Il n'insista plus et tous deux sortirent en ne se lâchant pas la main.

Où pouvait-on aller un dimanche ? Ils allèrent au zoo, flânant dans les allées et regardant distraitement les gosses s'émerveiller et s'ébattre en toute joie. Après, ils décidèrent de déjeuner dans un restaurant italien où la femme du patron avait fait tout son possible pour attirer l'attention de John. Pendant tout ce temps, Greg ne s'exprima qu'en monosyllabes. De guerre lasse, son compagnon décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer chacun de son côté puisqu'apparemment, le policier ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence. Greg ne le vit pas de cet œil et s'accrocha fermement à sa main pendant tout le chemin du retour.

En entrant dans le hall, il ne ressentit rien de particulier, mais le policier en lui s'éveilla dès qu'ils gravirent les escaliers. John s'était tendu également. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sans rien dire, ils avaient accéléré leurs pas et arrivés à leur étage, leurs craintes étaient confirmées. La porte de l'appartement de Greg n'était pas fermée parce que la serrure avait clairement été fracturée.

Reprenant ses réflexes, Greg repoussa délicatement son ami pour pouvoir entrer en premier, tout en dégainant son arme. John était trop sur le qui-vive pour s'inquiéter du fait que son compagnon portait une arme un dimanche. Ce dernier était déjà entré et commençait à inspecter toutes les pièces. Le médecin le suivit de près et put constater les dégâts : rien n'avait été laissé intact. On aurait aisément pu croire qu'un cyclone de force maximale avait dévasté la place, tant le chaos était indescriptible.

Le lieutenant avait déjà disparu dans la chambre après s'être assuré que la salle de bain ne cachait personne. John le suivit, hagard et muet.

Quand il entra, il ne remarqua même pas son ami qui s'affairait un peu partout dans la pièce. Il ne vit qu'une chose : de grandes ailes déployées tracées à la peinture noire sur le mur au dessus de la tête du lit. Le matelas avait été lacéré, tout était sans dessus, mais John ne vit que les ailes et tout ce que cela impliquait. Tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage. Et ce fut d'une petite voix, mais les gestes extrêmement sûrs qu'il parla en prenant son téléphone.

« Il faut appeler la police.

- Je suis de la police, John.

- Oui, mais il faut des renforts. J'appelle Sally.

- Non, John. Pose ce téléphone. On n'appelle personne.

- Pardon ?! Il ne reste plus rien de ton appart et tu ne veux pas de renforts ?

- Rien ne manque, John, ce n'est que du vandalisme. En plus, je crois qu'ils n'ont laissé aucune trace.

- Aucune trace ? Tu n'as pas vu ce mur ?

- Traces exploitables, John.

- Bon. J'appelle Sherlock.

- Non ! Surtout pas lui ! Je te l'ai dit, John, on n'appelle personne. Et ça veut bien dire personne.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Greg s'était saisi du téléphone et l'avait jeté sur ce qui restait du lit. Greg commença à parler de sa voix la plus calme et éraillée, celle qui hypnotisait par l'autorité qu'elle contenait.

« Écoute-moi. Regarde-moi. Du calme. Ce n'est rien. Juste des sauvages. Ils n'ont rien pris.

- Tu as vu ces ailes ? Ce sont les mêmes que… Oh, mon Dieu ! si nous étions ici, ils auraient pu nous tuer, Greg ! Ils auraient pu _te_ tuer !

- Regarde, nous sommes vivants, John. Et ils sont partis. Alors, calme-toi et n'appelle personne, je t'en prie. Tout ira bien. »

Tout irait bien. C'était les dernières paroles cohérentes qui furent prononcées, avant que Greg ne plaque ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de son compagnon.

Au début, le baiser fut doux et timide. John y était même un peu réfractaire, au vu de la situation. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de persuasion de l'aîné qui, à l'aide de douces caresses, eut la permission muette d'approfondir cet échange. Et il saisit l'opportunité. Leurs langues se rejoignirent et se caressèrent comme si elles s'étaient longtemps manquées. Leurs mains se perdaient sous leurs vêtements et dans leur chevelure. Aucun de leurs baisers n'avait été jamais aussi sensuel. Le contexte, le danger évité augmentaient favorablement le potentiel sexuel de ce moment. Bien vite, l'ancien militaire se trouva délicatement allongé à même le plancher, au milieu des affaires cassées et éparpillées. Aucun d'eux n'en avait cure. Greg ne rompit jamais le contact de leurs peaux en déshabillant lentement son amant. Il s'empressa d'arracher ses propres vêtements pour gagner du temps.

On était en octobre, mais la chaleur de la pièce avait atteint des sommets. John plongeait souvent dans le cou de Greg pour mordre, lécher et sucer la peau délicate. Une façon non détournée de le marquer. Pour sa part, le lieutenant traçait tendrement une ligne de baisers provenant du cou de son ami, passant par la poitrine et les tétons qu'il mordilla tour à tour, et se terminant juste au-dessus de l'aine. Après un regard chargé de désir, il prit l'érection conséquente et déjà humide de son partenaire entre ses lèvres et ne tarda pas à amorcer des va-et-vient sensuels qui avaient le don de lui arracher de magnifiques soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements. Lécher, sucer, titiller les bourses, vriller la langue, resserrer la paroi des joues, telles étaient ses fonctions pour rendre John absolument délirant.

Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles sculptaient mutuellement leurs corps avec lenteur et douceur, rapidité et violence. Greg accéléra ses mouvements tandis qu'il prenait son amant de plus en plus profondément. Et puis, sans signe annonciateur, il avala la colonne de chair d'un seul coup. John qui était déjà tendu au maximum en tressaillit brutalement et s'abandonna en un orgasme inattendu et dévastateur dans la gorge de son amant.

L'esprit encore embrumé et les bras un peu faibles, il l'attira à lui pour lui appliquer le plus érotique des baisers avec le goût de sa propre semence. Greg en profita pour frotter son érection inassouvie contre le sexe de John qui reprit aussitôt de la vigueur. Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, avec force de gémissements et de soupirs obscènes. Le plus âgé rompit un instant le contact pour introduire deux doigts dans la bouche de John qui se fit un plaisir d'enrouler la langue autour et de lécher avidement. Il avait écarté les cuisses et s'exposait sans honte à l'admiration du lieutenant.

Ce dernier glissa enfin un doigt dans l'entrée intime qui palpitait déjà d'anticipation. Bientôt, un autre doigt alla rejoindre le premier, provoquant chez John un frémissement de plaisir. Plaisir qui s'accrut quand son ami lui frôla la prostate et entreprit de le torturer en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux et en effleurant chaque fois le point sensible. John se tordait, ruait, trépignait en demandant à son adorable bourreau de mettre fin à son supplice.

Cela fit naître un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Greg. Il avait réussi à réduire un ancien militaire à une masse suppliante, à une boule de nerfs sensibles qui était prête à l'accueillir. Il se présenta donc devant l'intimité dilatée et commença sa lente progression. C'était doux et chaud, John semblait le happer impatiemment dans son fourreau de velours, les muscles s'écartaient pour lui laisser le passage et se refermaient pour ne plus le laisser partir. C'était si merveilleux qu'il allait probablement mourir de plaisir. Arrivé jusqu'à la garde, il cessa tout d'abord tout mouvement pour permettre à John de se faire à sa présence. Comment se faisait-il qu'après tout ce temps, le toubib soit toujours aussi délicieusement étroit ?

Greg se retira ensuite très doucement, jusqu'à ne laisser que son extrémité au contact du cadet. John en ressentit un désagréable sentiment d'abandon. Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment car le policier se rengaina brutalement en lui, cognant immédiatement la prostate. Deux immenses cris ponctuèrent ce mouvement et Greg récidiva encore et encore. Puis, il changea d'angle et laboura profondément les reins de son amant.

Les gestes étaient intenses et la tendresse était un peu négligée, mais John ne bouda pas son plaisir. Greg accélérait et ralentissait ses va-et-vient de façon imprévisible. Il semblait vouloir fusionner avec son amant en s'enfonçant encore plus loin en lui à chaque mouvement. Ils se déchaînèrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à se casser la voix, jusqu'à se saigner, jusqu'à oublier leurs noms, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Cela dura plus longtemps que jamais. Leurs forces s'amenuisaient dangereusement.

Encore trois coups de boutoir et la jouissance de John explosa entre leurs corps comme autant de feux d'artifice au jour du jubilé de la reine. Ce fut aussi indescriptible que le fait de retrouver soudainement et simultanément ses cinq sens décuplés, après une longue hibernation. Le fait d'ouvrir les yeux pour les fixer au regard sombre de Greg augmenta sa jouissance si cela était encore possible.

Puis ce fut au tour de Greg de lâcher prise. Les muscles de John qui se contractaient autour de sa hampe, les mouvements lascifs qu'ils effectuaient, la jouissance de son amant qui semblait interminable, tout cela eut raison de lui et il se libéra en un orgasme spectaculaire. Il fut secoué d'impossibles soubresauts et se répandit longuement à l'intérieur du corps aimé. Ce fut épique.

Greg n'eut pas la force de se retirer tout de suite. Il s'écroula juste lourdement sur son amant qui en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs souffles étaient haletants, leurs cœurs tambourinaient bruyamment, ils étaient en sueur et passablement déshydratés, mais le moment post-orgasmique était leur préféré. Quand tout avait été fait, il restait toujours les sentiments.

À ce propos, un œil averti aurait sans doute pu remarquer que depuis le début de leurs ébats, les gestes de Greg envers John étaient empreints d'une sorte d'adoration. C'était comme si le lieutenant avait touché son ami avec la vénération que l'on réservait à la plus précieuse des statues de marbre blanc. Dieu, qu'il aimait désespérément cet homme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Il pouvait aisément mourir en paix à présent.

En sentant les mains de John voleter sur son dos, il réprima une fois de plus toutes les émotions accumulées dans son pauvre cœur en miettes qu'il essayait d'endiguer depuis très longtemps. Il n'avait pas les moyens de laisser transparaître ses doutes et ses peurs. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de plonger sa tête dans le cou de John afin de respirer son odeur si réconfortante. C'était là tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir à ce moment précis.

Ils n'arrivèrent à se décoller qu'un long moment après, quand la conscience de l'anomalie de la situation les rattrapa. Ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement ensuite, entre les bris de verre, vers la salle de bain pour se laver mutuellement en alternant baisers et caresses chastes.

« Je vais t'aider à ranger.

- Non, merci. J'ai assez profité de toi pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il, les yeux rieurs.

- Bâtard ! Une claque sur les fesses ponctua cette exclamation.

- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. Sérieusement, tu devrais rentrer à Baker Street, maintenant.

- Je vais t'aider…

- Non, John. Il faut rentrer. Tu n'es peut-être pas en sécurité ici.

- Mais toi, tu l'es, peut-être ? Je n'y comprends rien.

- Écoute. Je t'expliquerai, mais pas tout de suite. Rentre. Et surtout ne dis rien à personne. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Tu me fais peur.

- Je suis en mode mystérieux, dit-il dans un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant. »

Avant de se quitter, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sur le pas de la porte. Greg s'était accroché à son petit toubib un peu plus fort que d'habitude, mais John avait cru que c'était son imagination.

À peine John était-il entré dans le taxi qui le ramenait, que dans l'appartement, le téléphone de Greg sonna en affichant un numéro inconnu. Cette fois, fini les sms, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer. Il décrocha en essayant très fort de maîtriser sa voix :

« Hello ?

- Bonjour, mon Ange. Tu m'as manqué. Tu es vraiment un très vilain petit Ange. Tu as ignoré tous mes messages. »

Tout lui revint en tête. Toute la souffrance, l'impuissance. La voix était plus grave que dans son souvenir, l'accent plus traînant, le souffle court et sonore lui rappela à quel point ce gros porc était infect. Greg ne put se retenir de frissonner. Il tremblait même de tout son être en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi, mon cher Ange. Rejoins-moi, maintenant.

- Je dois d'abord régler mon congé.

- Pas question ! Tu pourrais prévenir quelqu'un. Ton jeune blondinet et son célèbre petit ami, par exemple. Hum, ils sont si mignons. Je pourrais…

- Ne t'avise pas de leur faire quoi que ce soit ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, mon Ange. Mais j'adore ta fougue. C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré. »

Le ton que son interlocuteur employait était mielleux et écœurant. Les menaces n'étaient pas nécessaires, il suffisait de les entendre à travers son timbre pour deviner qu'elles étaient bien réelles. D'une voix éteinte, Greg reformula sa requête.

« Écoute. Personne ne dira rien à personne. Laisse-moi juste un moment pour inventer une excuse au boulot.

- Très bien. Tu as jusqu'à demain. Je te rappellerai. »

Le ton était sec, claquant et le correspondant avait brusquement raccroché.

Les genoux de Greg ne le soutinrent plus, il tremblait sérieusement. Le cauchemar venait officiellement d'empirer. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de son appartement qu'il considérait déjà comme du passé.

À Baker Street, à peine John avait-il franchi la porte qu'il s'empressa de décrire le « vandalisme » à Sherlock. Juste légèrement intrigué, le détective l'écouta attentivement sans rien dire et ne réagit pas davantage quand son ami termina son récit. Le médecin s'apprêta à le secouer pour en tirer quelque chose, mais la remarque moqueuse de Sherlock l'en empêcha :

« En tout cas, le vandalisme a de curieux effets sur votre libido.

- Quoi ?! Je… Ce n'est pas la question, Sherlock. Je te parle des « assassins simultanés ».

- On leur a donné un nom ? Intéressant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant, John ? Il a dit qu'il allait tout régler.

- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Une énigme policière, Lestrade qui est en danger…

- Certains éléments récents m'ont indiqué que ça n'a rien d'une énigme bien captivante. Et puis, Gareth Lestrade n'est pas mort, non ? De plus, il appartient à Scotland Yard, alors sa mort prochaine ne serait pas si surprenante. Ce qui reste un vrai mystère, en revanche, c'est le fait qu'il soit en vie depuis si longtemps.

- Il s'appelle Greg ! Quels éléments ? Oh, je t'en prie Sherlock ! Arrête de faire ta tête de con ! Juste pour moi. Aide-le.

- Ok. Ne t'inquiète de rien, je lui envoie un texto. »

Il allait quitter la pièce, mais revint de façon théâtrale.

« Tu sais que tu viens d'avouer que tu l'aimes ? L'amour fausse le jugement, John.

- Non.

- « Non » : tu ne sais pas que tu viens d'avouer que tu l'aimes ou « non » : l'amour ne fausse pas le jugement ? Dans les deux cas, tu aurais tort.

- Non, mon jugement n'est pas faussé.

- Alors, il faudra être honnête avec lui quand il viendra demain.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il est clair que tu viens de le trahir en me racontant cette histoire, alors qu'il t'a _physiquement_ supplié de ne pas le faire. La meilleure façon de te racheter, si tu ne veux pas être rejeté par Lestrade, est de lui offrir un gage d'honnêteté. Une façon de lui dire : « Je suis digne de confiance, même si j'ai quand même raconté ton secret. »

- Et quel serait mon « gage d'honnêteté » ? L'aveu que nous avons couché ensemble, toi et moi ? Non, pas question. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre si je lui raconte mon passé ou pas ?!

- J'ai besoin d'avoir tous les éléments du problème. Si on assiste à un grand déballage, peut-être qu'on va enfin savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Avouer quelque chose de non pertinent à Greg risquerait de lui faire inutilement mal, il s'enfermerait encore plus. Je t'en prie, Sherlock, utilise tes superpouvoirs, fais quelque chose, mais ne lui dis rien à propos de notre non-relation passée.

- Comme tu voudras, John, mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu détestes les cachotteries, d'habitude.

- Je saurai très bien me débrouiller avec ma conscience. »

Sherlock était un manipulateur de premier niveau. Il lui fallait un catalyseur pour faire bouger les choses, pour connaître l'histoire. Car il l'avait déduit : Lestrade savait tout de cette affaire, mais ne voulait pas en dire un mot. De plus, s'il avait gardé le silence avec John, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait s'arranger pour qu'éclate l'orage. Au nom de la bonne cause, évidemment.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, c'était un Lestrade tendu, aux traits tirés et à l'air lugubre qui entra au 221B. Il put aisément deviner que John avait vendu la mèche. Le médecin était absent pour l'instant. Tant mieux pour Sherlock, il allait pouvoir aller droit au but, sans ménager les susceptibilités. Ce fut Greg qui étonnamment ouvrit les hostilités.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que John a dit ?

- Qu'on avait visité votre appartement et que vous avez failli y passer.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Que vous n'avez jamais été en danger.

- Mais encore ?

- Vous connaissez les malfaiteurs.

- Non, je ne les connais pas.

- Ah ! Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que vous ne connaissez pas les auteurs des crimes. Vous ne connaissez que leur commanditaire. Quelqu'un de puissant, à ne pas en douter. Mais des éléments m'échappent et j'ai besoin de vous pour m'éclairer.

- Foutaises ! Vous en savez déjà trop, Sherlock. Mon seul conseil est de laisser tomber cette fois-ci. C'est pour votre bien. Faites-le pour John, s'il vous plaît. »

D'un côté, Lestrade lui demandait d'abandonner au nom de John, et de l'autre, le fameux blond demandait de l'aide en son nom. Les jeux étaient faits. Il allait tout découvrir avec ou sans la participation du lieutenant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous nous tenir à l'écart ?

- Ce n'est pas votre affaire.

- Lestrade…

- Écoutez-moi attentivement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été en danger, mais vous et John pourriez l'être si vous vous trouvez au milieu de choses qui ne vous concernent pas.

- Désolé, Lestrade, mais ce qui vous concerne est maintenant l'affaire de John. Et ce qui concerne _notre amant_ me concerne également. »

Le génie avait appuyé sur les deux mots magiques. Le résultat fut immédiat : Lestrade se décomposa sur place. Il en bégayait :

« P… pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Que ça me concernait.

- Non, juste avant.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Si. J'ai parfaitement entendu. Alors, c'était vrai. »

Le timing était décidément calculé en ce lundi. Le médecin dont tout le monde rêvait fit son entrée durant le moment de flottement où Lestrade assimilait l'information. Il observait tour à tour ses amis qui semblaient figés comme des acteurs ayant oublié leurs textes.

« Greg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Toi ! Je t'avais dit de ne rien raconter !

- C'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit ! Tu as oublié comment ces victimes s'étaient vidé de leur sang ?

- Tu n'as rien compris !

- Parce que tu ne me dis plus rien !

- Comme si toi, tu me disais tout ! Au fait, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, genre une « mémoire sélective » pour m'avoir caché que tu couches avec Sherlock ! »

Le ton était monté et heureusement que Mrs Hudson s'était absentée, car elle n'aurait pas apprécié ce genre de règlement de compte.

Les derniers mots du lieutenant avaient comme jeté une chape de plomb dans la pièce. Sherlock avait provoqué la situation et admirait son œuvre.

« Qui t'a dit ça ?! Ce sont des rumeurs !

- Tu oses encore nier ? C'est le principal intéressé qui l'a _accidentellement_ échappé !

- Quoi ?!

- Vous avez dû bien vous amuser à vous moquer de moi ! Greg l'idiot, le dindon de la farce !

- Non ! S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on se calme, souffla John, la panique dans la voix. Greg était en train de se dérober.

- Ouais, un peu qu'il faut que je me calme ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

- Non ! Reste. Je peux tout t'expliquer. »

Lestrade avait déjà franchi la porte et commençait à descendre. L'homme blond se précipita pour lui barrer le chemin.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, John. Je t'avais déjà posé la question. Deux fois ! Tu as tout gâché. Je ne pourrai _plus jamais_ te faire confiance !

- Mais on ne couche plus ensemble. Il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments. Greg !

- Idiot ! Demande-toi pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais avoué depuis tout ce temps. Et après, demande-toi pourquoi _il_ l'a déclaré. Après tu en tireras les foutues conclusions qui s'imposent !

- Non ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Personne ne peut lutter contre Sherlock Holmes. J'ai été bien stupide.

- Reste, implora-t-il, les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Laisse-moi passer, cria-t-il en le repoussant un peu brusquement pour dévaler les marches.

- Reviens, je t'en prie. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put murmurer avant que Greg ne claque la porte. Il se lança à sa suite et put le rattraper sur le trottoir, mais le lieutenant réussit à s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et avait démarré en trombe. John en resta interdit et étourdi.

En toute vérité, Greg s'attendait déjà plus ou moins au fait que John ait couché ou continue à coucher avec Sherlock. Il ne s'était jamais senti de taille, de toute façon, il savait que c'était bien trop beau pour durer. Bien sûr, son dernier morceau de cœur intact venait d'être pulvérisé, mais tous les cœurs n'étaient-ils pas amenés à être brisés un jour ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans la vie… Ce qui l'arrangeait vraiment dans tout ce cirque, c'était le fait que Sherlock et John lui avaient trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour les éloigner pendant un instant ou pour toujours de ce cauchemar dégueulasse dans lequel il allait plonger. Au moins, ses amis seraient saufs pour un moment.

La mort dans l'âme, le blond remonta à l'appartement et fusilla le détective du regard en imaginant les pires sévices à lui faire subir.

« Pourquoi ?! C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à crier, tant la colère le tenaillait.

- Je te l'avais dit, John. Tu avais tort.

- À quel propos ?!

- L'amour altère le jugement, ça diminue les capacités.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as brisé ma vie par méchanceté !

- Là où tu vois de la méchanceté, moi, je vois l'avancement de l'affaire, répliqua le brun calmement et sûr de lui.

- Merde ! Sherlock ! En ce moment, je te déteste tellement que je pourrais te tuer !

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu détestes, affirma-t-il en coulant un regard vers un John fulminant avant d'ajouter : Enfin, pas uniquement.

- La ferme ! »

Argumenter avec Sherlock était peine perdue, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait tourné le dos et commençait à jouer une mélodie triste. Tant pis ! Il lui avait laissé du temps pour se remettre, mais ce soir, il allait chercher et trouver Greg. Il allait le supplier de l'écouter. Il allait le convaincre que le passé était une page tournée. Il allait… Pour l'heure, il l'appelait frénétiquement sur son portable et lui laissait plusieurs messages décousus, tantôt larmoyants, tantôt menaçants. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Le soir venu, le toubib quitta Baker Street, remonté à bloc et prêt à en découdre avec les justifications. Ses pas le menèrent d'abord à l'appartement du policier. Ce qu'il vit l'affligea, mais il s'y attendait un peu : la porte était toujours cassée et un ruban jaune de police condamnait l'entrée. Il allait sans dire que la place était vidée de toute présence humaine.

La deuxième étape de ses recherches l'emporta à Scotland Yard. Il se dirigea comme un missile vers le bureau de Lestrade et retint de justesse un cri de surprise quand il vit Tobias « l'affreux » Gregson occuper le siège de son ami. Ayant réussi à formuler des mots d'excuse, John obtint la curieuse information que le DI Gregson était à présent le « chef » ici.

Il alla trouver Sally qui lui confirma la situation. Aucun des collègues ne vit Lestrade, mais apparemment, il avait parlé au superintendant très tôt le matin même et était parti. Totalement incrédule, John voulut en savoir plus, mais tout ce qu'il obtint, fut la précision que Greg avait laissé sa BMW à son habituelle place de parking. Il y descendit avec Sally qui se montrait peinée pour cet homme désespéré de ne pas trouver Greg, et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le médecin recommença à composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. L'appel ne sonna même pas, il avait tout de suite basculé à la messagerie. En s'approchant pour vérifier la voiture, ils remarquèrent tout de suite le téléphone de Greg négligemment jeté et éteint sur le siège conducteur, juste à côté de son portefeuille.

Faire le point sans flipper était de rigueur. Le lieutenant n'était pas chez lui. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de réparer le désordre, ni même de porter plainte. Il s'était fait remplacer au boulot et n'avait rien dit à personne. Il avait abandonné sa voiture avec tout ce qui pouvait l'identifier. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait polytechnique pour tirer de terribles conclusions à partir de ces faits.

Greg Lestrade s'était volatilisé.

**…**


	4. Chapter 4

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson d'AC/DC _Highway To Hell._

_xxxXxxx_

**Chapitre 4 : Hey, Satan, paid my dues**

Deux mois. Ça faisait maintenant deux foutus mois que ce foutu Greg a disparu des foutus radars. Seulement deux jours après sa disparition, John avait réussi à convaincre Sally d'effectuer des recherches dans les profondeurs glauques et poisseuses de la Tamise, aux endroits où ils avaient enquêté autrefois. Ce fut une belle perte de temps et d'argent et Gregson l'avait officiellement dans le nez.

Par la suite, il avait fouillé absolument partout, mené des interrogatoires sur presque tout le monde ; il était revenu dans les moindres recoins que le lieutenant et lui avaient pu visiter ; il avait pris ce qui lui restait de congé pour se perdre dans la ville natale du policier, le Weston-super-Mare ; il avait inlassablement remonté toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables à son échelle, mais n'avait malheureusement rien découvert. Greg demeurait introuvable et il était devenu son unique obsession. Il était pathétique : à chaque échec, il oscillait entre le désespoir le plus profond et la colère la plus obscure.

En toute lucidité, il savait qu'il lui restait encore une dernière piste à exploiter, une piste qui ne lui plaisait guère car cela équivaudrait à avouer sa honteuse impuissance. De plus, il savait pertinemment que celui à qui il allait demander service répugnait par-dessus tout à interférer dans de triviales affaires personnelles. Cet individu appartenait à la progéniture Holmes : sang reptilien dans un physique félin et regard dédaigneux envers le reste de la population. Il lui fallait voir en dernier lieu Mycroft Holmes et lui demander au moins les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance ou même lui poser directement la question de l'endroit où se trouvait son homme.

Son homme… Oui, bon Dieu ! Greg était toujours son homme. Il délirait là-dessus à chaque fois que les recherches lui permettaient une courte pause. Greg avec ses beaux yeux couleur café, le goût du café qu'il buvait traînant sur ses lèvres ourlées, son menton volontaire toujours orné d'une barbe de deux jours qui le chatouillait à chaque contact, sa voix obsédante, profonde et éraillée qui le suivait partout, tantôt moqueuse, tantôt colérique, son odeur chaude et musquée, sa peau étonnamment douce et parsemée de cicatrices aux formes particulières mais qui l'excitaient étrangement, ses grandes mains calleuses qui le touchaient comme le plus précieux des joyaux, sa respiration qui avait le don de l'apaiser quand il regardait sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement pendant son sommeil. Bon sang ! Avait-il un jour aimé autre chose qu'un torse viril ? Avait-il déjà envisagé de faire l'amour autrement qu'avec un merveilleux partenaire masculin au sexe fièrement dressé et palpitant avec le sien ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Tout son corps réclamait le retour de Greg.

De son côté, le grand détective Sherlock Holmes ne daignait jeter qu'un regard distrait sur les tribulations de Watson. En réalité, il s'en désintéressait totalement depuis qu'on lui avait rapporté certaines données concernant cette affaire. Pour lui, l'important n'était pas l'endroit où Lestrade pouvait se terrer, mais bien entendu l'identité de la personne puissante derrière toute cette mascarade. Pour tout dire, il _savait_ exactement où se trouvait l'inspecteur depuis quelque temps, mais se refusait catégoriquement à le révéler à John. Il était convaincu d'avoir raison de tenir le silence ainsi parce que cette fois-ci, le médecin était trop sentimentalement engagé pour garder la tête froide.

Alors, pour passer le temps en attendant le moment propice, il se mettait à recevoir toutes les personnes sollicitant son aide. C'était ça ou replonger dans les mauvaises habitudes et cette fois, il n'y avait pas le corps d'un ami blond pour faire rempart. Ça faisait donc deux mois que Sherlock résolvait tout seul et sans bouger de Baker Street des cas qui s'étendaient des plus futiles, aux 6 ou 7 sur 10, rien de vraiment édifiant. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il y mettait un peu de mauvaise grâce, mais on ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il était trop impressionnant.

Ainsi, depuis deux mois, les deux compères de toujours entretenaient une relation en demi-teinte. Ils n'étaient plus tout à fait en phase et John n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock ne mobilisait pas les moyens nécessaires pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Ils étaient face à un gros problème de communication, dû principalement au sentiment de culpabilité exacerbée du médecin et au mutisme boudeur du limier.

Cela aurait pu durer éternellement ou du moins jusqu'à Noël, mais le matin du 6 décembre, Sherlock se secoua de sa léthargie sur canapé pour enfin s'adresser à John d'un ton solennel. Il savait que le médecin prévoyait de s'adresser à Mycroft en dernier recours et il était disposé à l'accompagner pour lui parler. John n'en crut pas ses oreilles et le choc passé, il demanda pourquoi une telle sollicitude après des mois de silence. Le brun ne répondit que par un demi-sourire mystérieux et déclara qu'ils iraient le soir même, mais qu'ils devraient faire des efforts vestimentaires pour l'occasion : costume sombre et cravate donc. Laissant un John soucieux et surpris, le détective s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir.

Vers 20h, un détective consultant et un ancien médecin militaire se tinrent tous deux dans le salon du 221B Baker Street à se défier du regard. Sherlock portait un costume noir aux revers en soie avec une fine cravate noire. Jamais les boucles brunes n'avaient été aussi insolentes sous la lumière, jamais les yeux bleus n'étaient aussi brillants et presque transparents. Il était parfait et affichait l'air hautain de celui qui le savait. John avait opté pour un costume bleu nuit à fines rayures et une cravate sombre. Sa tenue mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux d'un bleu profond à l'air mélancolique et l'ensemble était hautement britannique. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient charriés du ridicule d'autant d'élégance.

Le trajet en taxi se fit dans un silence tendu et aucun d'entre eux ne voulut décrocher la mâchoire, même après que Sherlock ait donné l'adresse prestigieuse du 2 Caxton Street. C'était un hôtel quatre étoiles du Westminster : le St Ermin's. Le taxi les déposa devant l'impressionnante entrée en fer forgé gardé par des statues félines. À mesure qu'ils avancèrent dans l'allée savamment éclairée et bordée de végétation, John avait le sentiment très prenant de ne pas être dans son monde. Effectivement, ils entraient dans le monde du fameux Mycroft Holmes. Une fois devant la grande porte, le cadet des Holmes n'eut qu'à tendre un petit carton au valet pour qu'on leur ouvrît avec un immense sourire, qu'on prît leurs manteaux et qu'on les conduisît vers la grande salle de bal, le « Cristal Suite ». En chemin, John n'arrivait pas à formuler clairement la question de ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet endroit et il n'eut jamais le temps de le faire. Avec un dernier sourire, leur guide leur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent leur coupa le souffle.

Le nom de « Cristal Suite » n'avait pas été volé : un grand lustre en cristal pendait majestueusement du haut plafond et d'autres lustres moins imposants étaient disposés un peu partout. L'ensemble donnait une somptueuse clarté comme en plein jour. Six imposantes colonnes de marbre blanc orné d'or soutenaient le plafond sculpté. Les tables rondes et les chaises étaient harmonieusement disposées et recouvertes de tissus immaculés. La tapisserie, les serveurs affairés aux pas feutrés, l'allure guindée et scandaleusement fortunée des invités, tout indiquait qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le temple du luxe. La « fête » battait son plein, les convives se mélangeaient et discutaient joyeusement, et un orchestre jouait discrètement de la musique très distinguée.

Puis, au son d'un signal que John ne perçut pas, la musique s'arrêta et le silence se fit. Tout le monde leva la tête vers une partie du balcon qui surplombait la salle principale et ce qu'y vit le médecin lui fit avaler son champagne de travers : Greg Lestrade se tenait debout là-haut, il allait prendre la parole et il était… resplendissant.

Le mot était bien faible. Fini les costumes mal coupés, bon marché et les cravates trop larges aux motifs improbables, il était habillé d'un smoking minutieusement ajusté avec une chemise d'une blancheur aveuglante et d'un sémillant nœud papillon. Il avait minci et paraissait dix ans de moins. Ses cheveux gris, un peu plus longs que dans le temps, étaient gracieusement lustrés. Rasé de très près, le teint éclatant, il affichait un sourire espiègle de publicité pour dentifrice que John ne lui connaissait pas. Trois mots clignotaient devant les yeux du blond : magnifique renard argenté.

Le revenant prit la parole et commença, de sa voix de velours, un petit speech savamment orchestré teinté d'humour et de talent oratoire. Les mots trébuchaient au hasard dans la tête bourdonnante de John. Il était vaguement question de gala de charité dont les bénéfices iraient aux enfants démunis en ce jour de la St Nicolas, qu'il était le porte-parole malgré lui de l'organisateur généreux mais un peu timide : Mycroft Holmes en personne qui apparut comme par enchantement au milieu de la salle. Les applaudissements retentirent et un expressif baiser aérien fut envoyé des lèvres de l'aîné en direction du haut fonctionnaire. Watson en eut la certitude à ce moment : cet homme n'était pas son Greg Lestrade.

Au pire c'était de la schizophrénie et au mieux, c'était un pâle sosie, mais cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il avait aimé. Ce n'était pas l'homme adorablement possessif qui, le matin lorsqu'il voulait se lever, le tirait brusquement à lui pour le couvrir de baisers ensommeillés. Ce n'était pas la grande gueule toujours prompte à réagir quand on critiquait son équipe de foot préférée. Ce n'était pas le charmant homme à l'humour particulier qui le faisait sourire rien qu'en y pensant au beau milieu du travail. Ce n'était pas l'homme bienveillant au regard triste qui le traitait avec tellement de respect que ça lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas l'ami à l'indéfectible loyauté qui prenait systématiquement le parti du célèbre détective consultant quand tout le monde restait incrédule. Cet homme qui était descendu de son promontoire prétentieux et qui traversait la place d'une démarche féline n'avait rien du Greg qu'il aimait mais il allait le faire parler, foi de soldat.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Greg jeta son plus mauvais regard à Sherlock « la fouine » Holmes qui était quand même venu. Sa mâchoire crispée était un signe supplémentaire de grande contrariété. Sans se démonter une seule seconde, en guise de salut, le limier esquissa un mouvement de tête ironique en murmurant le nom du policier, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, il ralentit devant eux, juste le temps de les guider vers la sortie. Ils le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'à un autre salon, tout aussi luxueux que le reste de l'hôtel mais plus petit et vide, où ils pouvaient enfin discuter en toute discrétion.

Sherlock était d'habitude le plus rapide à prendre la parole. Pas cette fois-ci :

« Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Je me souviens parfaitement _ne pas_ vous avoir invité ! »

John l'avait mauvaise depuis les plaisanteries incompréhensibles qui avaient fait rire ces idiots d'invités hypocrites. Alors, sans mot dire, il s'avança vers Greg et une gifle atterrit sur la joue du policier, puis une autre et une troisième claqua une dernière fois.

« Bonsoir, John, dit l'homme agressé d'une voix moqueuse en se passant une main sur les traces de gifles. Très viril, tout ça. »

John l'avait giflé, il n'avait pas utilisé son poing fermé. Un bon interprète aurait décelé la colère, mais surtout l'amour et l'égard dans ce geste. John était impressionné par la nouvelle beauté et l'assurance qu'affichait son ami, il voulait ni mettre du désordre dans sa tenue, ni provoquer un scandale dans une réunion aussi sélect. Mais par-dessus tout, il était surpris et soulagé de le revoir en vie.

« On a dragué la Tamise pour toi, idiot ! S'exclama le cadet dans une voix tremblante et méconnaissable. Tu te rends compte ? Je te croyais mort ! J'ai commencé à chercher ton cadavre !

- Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Et puis, lui, il a _toujours_ su où je me trouvais, répliqua l'interpellé en désignant Sherlock du menton.

- Quoi ?! Sherlock ! C'est vrai ?! La voix de John était parfaitement hystérique. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Il pleut au paradis, on dirait, ricana Greg. Ton petit copain ne te dit pas tout, John ?

- Oh, toi ! Pourquoi ?! Et dire que tout ce temps tu fricotais avec Mycroft !

- Baker Street. Maintenant. » La voix de baryton de Sherlock emplit la pièce.

Sur ces entrefaites, Mycroft se matérialisa dans le salon. Deux paires d'yeux hostiles le fusillèrent et Greg qui lui tournait le dos ne le vit pas, mais le sentit. L'homme aux cheveux gris reprit la parole :

« Non. Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas, il y a des invités.

- Je voulais d'ailleurs t'en parler, Gregory. Ils nous attendent, déclara la voix de l'aîné des Holmes qui était sans expression.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en esquissant un geste pour sortir.

- Non ! Stop ! Nous allons à Baker Street. Maintenant, Greg.

- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

- Alors, à minuit ! Cette foutue fête sera terminée depuis longtemps.

- J'ai rendez-vous à minuit.

- Tu es bien occupé ces temps-ci, Greg Lestrade. Et est-ce que le moment juste avant la fin de cette soirée te conviendrait ?

- Non. Désolé.

- Pourquoi ?!

- John ! »

Cette fois, c'était Sherlock qui prononça son nom. Il avait capté les signes. Lestrade allait faire une annonce qui allait bouleverser John. Depuis le début, il avait vu que quelque chose clochait. Son œil exercé avait deviné que tout n'était qu'illusion. La prétendue minceur sportive de Lestrade était en fait de la _maigreur_, l'anticerne qu'il s'appliquait dissimulait mal les ombres lourdes qu'il avait sous les yeux, son autobronzant était discret et plus ou moins crédible, mais ne pouvait pas cacher sa pâleur anormale, et il se déplaçait comme s'il souffrait à chaque pas. Il le savait. Et Lestrade avait vu qu'il savait. Toute cette beauté artificielle n'était qu'une façade.

« Alors, Sherlock. Pourquoi est-ce que Monsieur ne pourrait pas venir avec nous ?!

- À la fin de la soirée… Quand il ne restera que quelques « amis » dignes de confiance… J'avais prévu de le demander… En mariage. »

La réponse s'abattit comme un coup de poing en plein dans estomac de Watson. L'atmosphère de la pièce crépitait d'électricité dans un silence tombal. Les protagonistes de cette comédie douce-amère étaient comme figés : les Holmes affichaient une expression identique et indéchiffrable qui s'apparentait plus à du mépris pour tout ce qui était en train de se passer. John était d'une pâleur… Non, il avait plutôt viré au gris et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Et les yeux de Lestrade, fixés sur John, étaient chargés d'une douleur presque palpable et d'une indescriptible tristesse. Tout cela prenait des proportions surréalistes.

« Partez, maintenant, Sherlock. Gregory, viens. La voix aristocratique qui brisa le silence semblait assourdissante, mais en fait, pas du tout.

- Quand, alors ? Essaya l'ancien militaire d'une toute petite voix. Quand est-ce que tu viendras ?

- Demain. Minuit, murmura Greg avant de suivre Mycroft.

- Viens, John. »

Le trajet de retour se fit dans un silence tragique, comme après un enterrement. John claqua violemment la porte en hurlant un « Pourquoi ? » de bête blessée à un Sherlock un peu soucieux.

« Pourquoi, Sherlock ?

- Il va falloir être plus précis, John.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi _il_ ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? Pourquoi _tu_ ne m'as pas aimé, Sherlock ? Hein ?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tombé amoureux de moi comme je commençais à t'aimer ? Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si on était devenu un vrai couple depuis le début. Je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de l'inconnu qui va épouser ton frère ! _Pourquoi_, Sherlock ! »

John faisait peine à voir. Tout s'étalait presque devant ses yeux, mais il s'obstinait à ne voir que ce qu'il voulait. Sherlock prépara sa réponse de façon à être le moins contrariant possible, pour John, le seul être qui valait la peine de faire quelques efforts. Il prit la parole calmement en limitant son débit de paroles.

« John, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que cette affaire possède certains aspects qui m'échappent encore.

Concentre-toi. Ici, _tout_ est illusion.

Lestrade te donnera sûrement demain les raisons de son silence, mais en attendant, il faut se montrer patient.

Maintenant, pour ce qui est de _mon_ amour pour toi, John, sache que je suis une des deux personnes qui t'aiment le plus au monde. Cependant, il ne faut pas que tu oublies que je suis un homme ridicule et égoïste, John. Je n'ai aucun mérite, sauf celui de t'avoir près de moi.

Même si nous devions vivre cent ans, jamais je n'aurais pu te donner autant d'amour que George Lestrade t'en a donné en à peine un jour ; jamais je n'aurais pu te donner le bonheur que tu t'échines à rechercher désespérément et que tu mérites de trouver.

Malgré ses nombreux défauts de membre de Scotland Yard, j'ai appris à lui reconnaître quelques qualités, John : il a conquis ton cœur, il en a demandé l'accès et il en a fait bon usage.

Toi et moi, nous savons que ma nature exceptionnelle t'a fasciné et nous a réunis dès la première conversation. Mais lui, il a réussi à t'intéresser en étant moins exceptionnel. C'est une sorte d'exploit. Je l'admets volontiers. Alors, arrête de te lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, on ne le saura jamais. »

John était pour le moins choqué par cette longue tirade. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant s'il devait le prendre dans ses bras ou continuer à lui hurler dessus. Le discours était du pur Sherlock, à l'image du personnage : un improbable mélange de sagesse, d'humilité, de suffisance, d'insultes à peine voilées, et de beaucoup d'amour. Oui, parfaitement, de l'amour. Il se décida à faire un câlin à un Sherlock qui se raidit au contact. Et pour se donner une contenance, il parvint à grommeler :

« Comment fais-tu pour en savoir autant sur les sentiments humains ?

- Je ne suis pas doué dans la pratique, John, mais ça n'atténue en rien ma capacité à les analyser.

- D'accord. Mais ça ne change rien au problème. Je suis amoureux d'un homme très mystérieux qui va devenir l'époux de Mycroft Holmes. Comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin ? Je…

- Shhh. Le quota de minutes que j'accorde aux discussions sentimentales vient officiellement d'être atteint, ce soir. On continuera cette petite conversation demain avec Lestrade.

- Sherlock ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, il s'appelle Greg !

- Non pertinent. Bonne nuit, John. »

Et il s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour en ressortir un peu plus tard en robe de chambre et avec la ferme intention de faire profiter la maisonnée de ses talents de violoniste nocturne.

Aucun des locataires de Baker Street ne ferma l'œil cette nuit-là.

_oooOooo_

La demande en mariage s'était déroulée comme prévu : Gregory Lestrade s'était agenouillé de façon très solennelle et avait sobrement prononcé les mots adéquats. De son côté, il dut faire des efforts colossaux pour sourire, ne pas régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis une semaine et faire semblant de ne pas remarquer la souffrance insondable dans les yeux de son « fiancé ». Il avait accepté, évidemment, et ils scellèrent « l'heureuse union » d'un chaste baiser. C'était à la fois audacieux et assez correct pour ménager les cœurs sensibles. Et bien sûr, il avait détesté. Il avait tout détesté depuis le début : le plan digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, la perte de temps occasionnée, la sociabilisation obligée. Tout ce qui l'éloignait de sa routine quotidienne parfaitement réglée était complètement détestable.

Le trajet en voiture pour retourner au Pall Mall se fit dans une ambiance tendue. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri dans sa très honorable maison, il ne put retenir tout le fiel qui s'était accumulé en lui, tandis qu'il suivait calmement Gregory dans sa chambre gracieusement attribuée.

« Mon frère avait finalement raison, tout compte fait.

- Il va falloir être plus précis. Avoir raison n'est-il pas l'apanage des Holmes ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement en ouvrant sa penderie à la recherche d'une nouvelle tenue.

- Je dois être effectivement très isolé pour pouvoir tolérer aussi stoïquement la présence d'une _catin_ sous mon toit. »

Greg s'arrêta un moment. Interloqué, il scruta le visage arrogant de cet homme si puissant et énigmatique. Il décida qu'un individu pareil ne valait pas la confrontation. Il était fatigué, dégoûté et sa journée était très loin d'être terminée. Alors, de sa voix la plus maîtrisée, il jeta sa réplique, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour en changer.

« Ah, oui ? Eh bien, la catin en question est en train de se casser le cul pour sauver le vôtre. Et en plus, elle vous dit : merde ! »

Sur ce, Greg se retourna pour finir d'enlever sa chemise et récupérer une autre.

Ce fut l'observation du corps à moitié dénudé de l'inspecteur qui ramena brutalement Mycroft Holmes à la réalité.

À la base de la nuque s'étalait un immense bleu en forme de main, une grande main à la force impressionnante qui a longtemps maintenu le policier en respect et de façon répétée. Le dos et les hanches étaient lacérés de griffures qui auraient aisément pu être faites par un lion enragé. Aux stries s'ajoutaient des traces de brûlures de cigarette qui voulaient former d'improbables constellations. Les bras de Gregory portaient également des bleus en forme de doigts, mais d'autres traces de fouet étaient plus visibles que sur le dos qui était déjà très endommagé. Les fins poignets à la peau délicate étaient rouges et sérieusement à vif : menottes et autres attaches cloutées dans la partie intérieure. Le haut fonctionnaire soupçonnait que les chevilles et autres parties très sensibles du corps avaient subi les mêmes traitements. Les plaies étaient gonflées, boursouflées, certaines étaient intentionnellement rouvertes, certaines venaient d'être infligées, tandis que d'autres dataient de quelques semaines et les plus anciennes avaient été recouvertes de nouvelles. Aucune surface de peau n'avait été épargnée, sauf le visage, et encore.

Gregory Lestrade subissait régulièrement depuis deux mois les pires et inimaginables sévices possibles et ça n'en finissait pas. Il devait constamment faire attention à ses mouvements pour ne pas raviver les blessures. Et ce soir, Mycroft devina qu'il allait en encaisser une autre couche : chemise bleue sombre, costume gris foncé, les tenues qui tachaient le moins. Le reste de sa garde-robe était tout aussi sombre, à l'exception de quelques chemises claires qu'il portait avec des maillots de corps. Ce que l'observateur extérieur prendrait pour du goût sobre britannique était en réalité du pur pragmatisme. La couleur foncée masquait les traces de sang.

C'est ainsi que son cœur de Gouvernement Britannique, qu'il croyait hors service depuis la nuit des temps, ressentit quelque chose. Il se refusait à nommer cette chose. Il s'affaiblissait, devenait vulnérable. C'était très dangereux.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il reprit la parole :

« Gregory ?

- …

- Je vous présente mes excuses. »

Pour toute réponse, Lestrade l'observa attentivement en haussant les sourcils. Il décela dans son regard bleu-gris sombre un élan inattendu de sincérité et hocha légèrement la tête. Les mots étaient devenus rarement nécessaires entre eux. Ils étaient devenus des compagnons d'infortune qui devaient apprendre à s'apprivoiser. Devant la silencieuse détresse du lieutenant, le masque d'impassibilité de Mycroft commençait à craqueler.

La peur au ventre, Gregory quitta peu après le confort du Pall Mall pour rejoindre son bourreau.

_oooOooo_

Son Ange était en retard ce soir. Cependant, il ne le lui reprocherait pas trop fort parce qu'il était occupé à préparer un important gala pour des enfants innocents. Non. Finalement, il allait le faire payer très cher parce que son Ange s'était _fiancé_ ce soir. Mais en même temps, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Comme il était dur de prendre une décision en attendant l'arrivée de son Ange ! Bon, ce n'était pas grave, il allait commencer comme d'habitude et voir jusqu'où l'inspiration l'emporterait.

Retrouver son Ange adoré après tout ce temps était tellement jouissif. Son jeune Ange d'avant avait mué en un adorable renard argenté.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui remontait l'allée lui indiqua que son cadeau était à destination. C'était une petite faveur qu'il lui avait permise : où que ce soit dans Londres, il envoyait toujours une rutilante Rolls Royce récupérer son Ange le soir pour le rejoindre et faire son bonheur.

Ce soir, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude et ça l'excitait au plus haut point. De plus, son côté ténébreux toujours hors de lui l'aguichait méchamment. Par la sainte Patrie, son Ange n'avait aucune idée du pouvoir de séduction qu'il exerçait. Sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé, il attira violemment son Ange à lui et happa abruptement ses lèvres, les mordant, forçant impétueusement l'accès jusqu'à la langue. Sa petite soirée de jeu venait de commencer.

_oooOooo_

Ça faisait des heures que Greg était attaché sur un lit somptueux et maintenu dans une position humiliante, mais il lui semblait que ça faisait des jours. Et chaque soir depuis deux mois à subir ce genre de maltraitement et toutes ses variantes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Ce soir, le gros porc dégueulasse était particulièrement en forme. Il « jouait » avec son corps, ses nerfs, il s'amusait à faire sortir de sa gorge alternativement les cris les plus déchirants et les halètements les plus dégradants. Cet énorme pervers n'était sans doute pas conscient que Greg allait bientôt pleurer du sang, tant il avait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de la douleur. D'ailleurs, du sang et d'autres fluides vitaux, il ne devait plus lui en rester beaucoup car ils s'écoulaient de toutes les ouvertures que ce sale fils de chien avait opérées partout sur son corps.

Ça faisait des heures que le corps de Greg subissait toutes sortes d'instruments de torture, ça faisait des heures que ce démon répugnant l'avilissait sans aucune pitié et il n'en pouvait plus. Ses muscles tiraillaient d'absolument partout, ses blessures piquaient même au contact de l'air, il sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre mais il avait extrêmement froid en même temps, le sang séché ne coulait plus des menottes qui le tenaient, mais ses poignets étaient sciés, peut-être même que les os seraient visibles à présent. Ce gros lard infect l'avait vidé de toute substance de la plus brutale des façons. Il était vraiment à bout. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne encore coûte que coûte. Il fallait qu'il ne capitule jamais pour ne pas être achevé. Ce monstre sanguinaire « terminait » tous ceux qui finissaient par céder.

Tout ceci était parfait. Il avait parfaitement conditionné son Ange parfait. Ce soir, il était étonnamment inspiré et cela se ressentait par les extraordinaires vocalises et autres prouesses physiques dont son Ange le gratifiait. Plusieurs fois déjà, il se sentait capable de venir, rien qu'en admirant son Ange en train de crâner face à la douleur. Le corps exquis était fin prêt à l'accueillir. La preuve, quand il desserra ses liens, le cher petit n'avait rien fait d'autre que se recroqueviller et trembler. C'était du plus charmant effet.

Il le retourna sur le dos. Il voulait pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques yeux se perdre dans le vague, son visage prendre une mignonne petite teinte rosée. Son Ange était un appel à la luxure et à la violence. En estimant qu'il l'avait suffisamment préparé, il s'immisça directement et férocement jusqu'au fond de son intimité, lui arrachant un hurlement tellement jouissif qu'il redoubla de force pour le pilonner encore et toujours. Pendant que son membre viril s'incrustait dans sa chair, ses ongles et ses dents se plantaient avec détermination sur le reste de sa peau si agréable. De temps en temps, il demandait doucement à son Ange de dire son nom. Pour être précis, il le suppliait de crier son nom pour qu'ils sachent qui était le maître ici. C'était peine perdue, son Ange fixait sur lui un regard tantôt glacial, tantôt sérieusement courroucé. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait en tirer, au lieu de déclarations d'amour, étaient des phrases assassines et des « Je te hais, connard ! » retentissants. Quel plaisir, vraiment. Ces déclarations décuplaient ses ardeurs. Encore quelques coups de boutoir et il se sentait venir. Il accéléra bruyamment, se tendit et libéra son plaisir qui était encore plus explosif que d'habitude. Pendant l'orgasme, ses mains s'étaient resserrées autour du cou de Greg qui commença à suffoquer et à les griffer pour avoir un peu d'air. Perdu dans les limbes, il ne fit pas attention aux protestations de sa victime qui faiblissait peu à peu.

Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir ainsi ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. En même temps, en finir une fois pour toutes ne serait pas plus mal. Et puis, qui se soucierait de sa mort ? Personne. Pourtant, son instinct de survie l'aidait encore à se maintenir. Si seulement cette immense raclure pouvait se décider à l'achever ou à le lâcher. Quand allait-il redescendre de son sale trip d'orgasme à deux balles ? Vite, il y avait urgence. Vite, le manque d'air peut endommager le cerveau. Vite, au secours… il délirait… John ! John, c'est une agréable dernière pensée avant de mourir. John. Pardon, John, il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. Sa vue s'était voilée. Il avait très froid. Ça faisait des heures que… John, où es-tu ?!

Enfin, Greg Lestrade perdit connaissance.

**…**


	5. Chapter 5

Le titre vient de la chanson de Sting, _Fragile_.

**Warning**** :** Très long chapitre de plus de 6.000 mots :/

_xxxXxxx_

**Chapitre 5 : Nothing comes from violence**

Son majordome, Carruthers, avait appelé Anthea de nombreuses fois, car jamais au cours de quinze années de service il n'avait osé ne serait-ce que respirer de travers devant lui. Et bien sûr, ce fut la jeune femme qui lui transmit l'information : Gregory Lestrade avait été raccompagné chez lui à 8h du matin, en piteux état. D'après ses dires, il avait fallu les efforts combinés du chauffeur de la Rolls et celle du majordome pour arriver à l'installer dans sa chambre. Le comble était que malgré sa santé fortement compromise, Lestrade refusait de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait qu'on appelât un médecin, et encore moins le grand patron, Mycroft Holmes. Surtout pas Mycroft Holmes. Si ce n'était la fièvre qui montait dangereusement et le sang qu'il crachait à chaque toux, le majordome aurait sans doute pu lui obéir, mais tout cela était trop inquiétant.

Invoquant l'excuse purement pragmatique de ne pas vouloir d'une personne en train de décéder dans son auguste demeure, Mycroft bouleversa sur-le-champ son emploi du temps surchargé pour s'enquérir du malade et ordonna par la même occasion de faire venir le plus discret et le plus efficace des traumatologues de Londres.

Et il eut bien raison car son expérience de toutes les atrocités humaines ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qu'il vit. « En piteux état » était l'euphémisme de l'année pour décrire Lestrade. Il était exsangue et un coup d'œil rapide sur le reste de son corps indiquait que sa collection de blessures en tous genres avait été considérablement agrandie au cours de la nuit. On aurait simplement pu dire que Gregory avait été attaqué et laissé pour mort par un fauve affamé et enragé.

L'arrivée du médecin fut un soulagement dans le sens où il s'occupa efficacement de tous ses maux, mais le diagnostic était alarmant et Mycroft eut même la forte impression que pendant un moment, on le soupçonnât d'avoir infligé tout ce calvaire. Ce fut d'une voix compassée et professionnelle que le médecin annonça que certaines blessures dataient de longtemps, elles avaient été mal soignées et s'étaient rouvertes, certaines plaies profondes avaient été infligées avec une violence aveugle, il y avait même de nombreuses traces de brûlures, et les dommages aux os démontraient un acharnement presque meurtrier. Mais le ton professionnel du médecin se chargea de lourds reproches lorsqu'il rajouta que par-dessus tout, l'ensemble des souffrances du patient avait été réalisé dans un contexte de torture à caractère sexuel et répété. Les soins nécessaires avaient été administrés, mais il fallait du temps pour qu'il puisse se reposer et cicatriser correctement. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne devait plus jamais subir d'autres sévices, sous peine de ne pas y survivre.

Fort bien, Mycroft avait compris : Gregory avait beaucoup souffert, frôlé la mort et il devait se reposer. Si ce n'était le fait que le médecin se fût occupé correctement du lieutenant, il l'aurait sèchement congédié, ce prétentieux avec ses jugements à la va vite. Il était déjà assez anxieux pour supporter en plus les accusations voilées d'un membre du corps médical, aussi doué fût-il. Après le départ du médecin, Mycroft fit la seule chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permis depuis toutes ces années, sauf avec son frère : il tira le fauteuil confortable de la chambre près du lit du patient et s'installa à son chevet pour le veiller le temps qu'il faudrait.

L'aîné des Holmes en était lui-même choqué. Lui qui proclamait partout à qui voulait l'entendre que se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas un atout, il avait enfreint sa règle d'or et était clairement en train de s'attacher à un autre membre de l'espèce humaine. En faisant tournoyer la bague qu'il portait toujours à l'annulaire droit, il commença à se remémorer toutes les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit précisément à ce moment précis. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela datait de la veille.

_oooOooo_

Gregory Lestrade, le quelconque inspecteur du Yard qu'il utilisait de temps à autre pour surveiller son frère l'avait, à son grand étonnement, appelé en demandant « une audience » avec lui. Légèrement intrigué et lourdement irrité par le fait de manquer de précieuses minutes à passer au Diogene's, Mycroft daigna cependant le recevoir tout en feignant de ne pas remarquer l'insolence que ce petit policier affichait d'emblée. Il le reçut dans son bureau, celui qu'il se voulait sombre et impressionnant.

« Que me vaut le… plaisir de votre visite, inspecteur ?

- Vous le savez. »

En effet, Mycroft le savait, il était censé tout savoir, et si ce n'était pas le cas, une rapide mise à jour lui permettait de se rattraper. La surveillance affectée à John Watson s'était étendue aux « fréquentations » du médecin. Une observation approfondie à l'aide des caméras de surveillance avait montré que l'inspecteur était suivi et surveillé par une autre organisation depuis plus de six mois. Au début, c'était inoffensif, mais la filature devenait de plus en plus intrusive au fur et à mesure. Il suffisait d'un peu de jugeote pour remonter à la source de tout ce cirque. Un homme puissant, indubitablement ; dangereux, ça dépendait du contexte.

« Ce que je ne saisis pas, poursuivit l'homme du gouvernement, c'est le fil qui vous relie à tout cela, et par là même, mon implication dans tout ce désordre. Je déteste le désordre.

- Quelque chose échappe au grand Mycroft Holmes ! Ironisa le policier en prenant place dans le siège devant le bureau. Où va le monde ? »

L'impertinence animait ses traits et il trouvait cela particulièrement énervant. Il aurait tant voulu lui faire ravaler son petit sourire par une remarque cinglante, mais il se contenta de rajouter sobrement :

« J'ai beaucoup de réticence à l'admettre, mais pour la toute première fois, des informations m'échappent, comme par exemple une période infime de votre carrière et un élément de votre identité. Où est votre dossier médical, Detective Inspector Lestrade ? C'est là qu'est la clé, n'est-ce pas ? Et à quel degré mon implication est-elle importante ?

- Je vais tout vous expliquer depuis le début, Mr Holmes. Vous verrez bien vite que tout cela est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît. »

Et il lui raconta tout : la partie de son passé qui importait, les crimes, la rencontre avec ces hommes, la disparition ou plutôt « refonte » de son dossier médical. Mycroft eut la désagréable sensation de retenir sa respiration au fil des révélations. Il avait également adopté l'attitude très étrange de ne pas interrompre une seule fois son interlocuteur, alors que d'habitude, il se lassait au bout de deux minutes, montre en main. Cet homme lui faisait un étrange effet et il n'aimait pas ce que cela augurait.

« Vous l'avez-vous-même constaté, Mr Holmes, ce monstre est de retour et il plus sanguinaire que jamais. Il a toujours été fou, mais maintenant, il a perdu toutes ses limites. Il dit qu'il veut votre peau parce qu'il veut la tête du gouvernement britannique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé ça du jour au lendemain ? Juste par jeu, par pur plaisir, il adore ça. En plus, il m'en veut à mort depuis que je lui ai échappé. Il veut tenir sa vengeance, son coup double. Il veut vous atteindre en m'utilisant.

- Je serais extrêmement curieux de savoir comment comptez-vous procéder pour m'atteindre. »

Le sourire sarcastique qu'il afficha aurait pu glacer n'importe qui, car le défi qu'il contenait était clair. Si Lestrade osait tenter un mouvement de trop, une équipe de protection ferait aussitôt irruption en quelques minutes. Mais la suite fut autrement plus intéressante.

« Très simple, déclara le policier en s'étirant un peu. J'ai pour mission de vous séduire, de m'engager avec vous et de porter le coup de grâce au moment qu'il choisira. »

Pour un plan, c'était réellement puéril. Un magnat mégalomane comptait sur _sa_ faiblesse à lui, Mycroft Holmes, honorable et infaillible sujet de sa Majesté, afin de mettre fin à ses jours. Et pas n'importe quelle faiblesse, celle de la chair, celle de l'affection envers un autre bipède. Il hésitait entre partir d'un grand éclat de rire ou entrer dans une colère légendaire. Il haussa pourtant - toujours sobrement - un sourcil en demandant :

« Dans ce cas, quel est l'intérêt de m'avoir divulgué le _plan_ ?

- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez.

- C'est une affaire assez élémentaire. Vous devriez vous adresser à vos collègues.

- Vous croyez que je suis bête au point de ne pas y avoir pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, si j'y vais, il lâche la bombe contre moi, je perdrai mon boulot, j'irai en prison, et bien sûr, il s'attaquera à John Watson qui, je vous le rappelle, est pratiquement l'ombre de votre frère. Ce dernier s'en mêlera, bien sûr, et qui sait vraiment comment tout ceci pourrait finir ? J'ai besoin de votre aide pour protéger votre frère, j'ai besoin que l'on fasse croire que vous êtes tombé sous mon charme afin de gagner un peu de temps pour le contrecarrer. Vous devez m'aider.

- Alors, vous êtes en train de me faire croire qu'en ce moment même, votre commanditaire pense que vous me faites la cour ?

- Il me croit sur des charbons ardents et prêt à tout, oui.

- Et pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant ?

- Vous savez pourquoi, arrêtez de jouer, j'en ai marre que tout le monde joue.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… ce n'est pas assez spectaculaire, pas assez grandiose. En plus, il y aura une enquête et votre frère pourrait remonter à lui.

- Vous croyez vraiment que mon frère se donnera la peine d'enquêter sur ma mort ? Demanda-t-il en riant doucement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Imaginez un peu : un inspecteur de Scotland Yard tue un haut fonctionnaire et se retrouve criblé de balles par les gardes. Ce sera une énigme excitante pour lui. Il se posera tout de suite les bonnes questions. Et je peux vous affirmer qu'il en sait déjà énormément sur l'affaire ; il lui suffira de faire le rapprochement. Tandis que si je vous tue en étant votre amant officiel ou même votre fiancé, ce sera dramatique et sentimental. L'affaire sera classée comme crime passionnel… Vous ne voyez pas que je fais de mon mieux pour tous nous garder en vie le plus longtemps possible ? »

Holmes l'admettait : ce petit lieutenant tenait beaucoup à son John Watson, il était droit dans ses bottes, peu importait ses erreurs de jeunesse. C'était à la fois très prévisible et curieusement intéressant. Le fait est tout de même que Mycroft n'était pas fait pour ce genre de niaiseries. Il était rompu à des exercices cérébraux autrement plus importants et rechignait par-dessus tout à s'investir personnellement. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de sa vie et de celle de ses proches. En d'autres temps, ça lui aurait écorché la bouche d'accepter, il aurait maugréé contre la faiblesse que représentait la famille, mais il y avait un commencement et une fin à tout. À contrecœur, il grogna :

« Fort bien, Inspecteur Lestrade. Je suppose que la prochaine étape sera un dîner ?

- Et une proposition de vivre ensemble dans une semaine.

- N'abusez pas de ma patience, hoqueta l'interpellé.

- Alors je ne préfère même pas imaginer comment vous allez prendre le fait que nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms et éventuellement nous tutoyer. »

Mycroft avait rétréci ses yeux et verrouillé sa mâchoire en signe de contrariété, mais l'affaire était entendue : il allait devoir se plier aux idées d'un stupide grain de sable dans l'engrenage sophistiqué de sa machinerie formidable.

À partir de ce moment, ils jouèrent assez bien le jeu de la séduction. Greg ne pouvait pas dissimuler sa nature spontanée, farouchement droite et intègre. Mycroft abaissait parfois les barrières jusqu'à paraître plus détendu, moins mordant et surtout d'une culture impressionnante lors de leurs entrevues.

Depuis quand avait-il remarqué les traces de sévices sur la peau de son « amant » ? Depuis quand savait-il tout ce qu'il subissait chaque soir après avoir pris congé ? Depuis toujours, peut-être. Seulement, il ne considérait pas que cela le concernait, donc, il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir invité Lestrade à habiter chez lui qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'écœurement que le policier cristallisait contre lui de se montrer aussi indifférent à son sort. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il avait manqué le bon timing pour agir. Le plus étrange était que plus l'inspecteur ruminait sa haine silencieuse, plus il ressentait ce qui se rapprochait de sentiments humains. Il était conscient d'un danger et cela augmentait sa méfiance.

_oooOooo_

Et pourtant, en ce jour, il avait accepté l'évidence et était resté plus longtemps que nécessaire auprès de l'homme souffrant. Il en était tombé amoureux. Bien entendu, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, et il ne ferait jamais rien pour l'exprimer, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait des sentiments. Cela était puissamment agaçant.

Le patient Lestrade commença à remuer vers 16h et à 17h, il ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression que quelqu'un le guettait. Quel ne fut son étonnement quand son regard flou reconnut Mycroft Holmes en personne. Il allait sortir une vanne, mais l'homme du gouvernement devança tout propos en lui imposant le silence et le repos. Toute tentative de remerciement resta coincée dans sa gorge et il ne fit que murmurer qu'il avait rendez-vous à Baker Street à minuit, ce à quoi Holmes répondit qu'il aurait largement le temps de se composer une figure présentable. Avant Greg, chaque mention à Sherlock ou à son colocataire idiot provoquait de l'inquiétude teintée de dédain chez Mycroft. À présent, à l'inquiétude s'ajoutait la jalousie, au dédain s'additionnait le mépris. Holmes l'aîné était finalement humain.

_oooOooo_

À minuit moins cinq, une berline bien reconnaissable s'arrêta devant le 221B pour laisser sortir son unique passager. Comme la porte n'était pas verrouillée, l'invité entra directement et on entendit sa démarche précautionneuse monter jusqu'à l'appartement. Mrs Hudson babillait joyeusement depuis la cuisine, Sherlock et John se tenaient debout dans le salon où l'atmosphère était plus tendue. Lorsque John le vit entrer, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la nouvelle vision.

Lestrade avait mis le plus beau et le plus onéreux des manteaux Armani, couleur camel à col noir, il portait un costume bleu nuit fait sur mesure et un pull à col montant en cachemire, même ses chaussures étaient aveuglantes de luxe. Ses mèches d'argent savamment rebelles juraient avec la mine grave qu'il affichait, mais l'ensemble était simplement parfait. Avec l'élégance naturelle de Sherlock dans la pièce, John se serait cru dans un tableau représentant des dandys où il serait l'intrus. Tout le monde était étonnamment beau et riche.

Ce que John ne voyait pas, mais qui était évident pour Sherlock, c'était que Lestrade était bourré d'antidouleurs jusqu'aux yeux pour tenir debout et portait une ceinture lombaire pour qu'il puisse se redresser un minimum, sa démarche était plus lente et lourde que d'habitude et pour mettre la touche finale, il était très légèrement maquillé, une coquetterie jugée inutile car le plus idiot des observateurs aurait distingué son teint blafard.

Tout cela n'était qu'une entrée en matière. Le coup d'envoi de la confrontation fut donné quand Lestrade les salua d'un « bonsoir » à peine murmuré. John le saisit au vol en répliquant :

« Bonsoir, Greg. Les félicitations sont de rigueur. »

Le ton était amer, l'interpellé en grimaça. Contre toute attente, Mrs Hudson s'introduit dans la scène avec son entrain habituel :

« Lieutenant Lestrade, quelle élégance !

- Bonsoir, Mrs Hudson. Sherlock, comme convenu, je suis là. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

- Plusieurs choses intéressantes… Des « révélations », répondit celui-ci avec son air friand de drames.

- Je vous écoute, je remplirai les blancs au besoin.

- Eh bien, commençons par le plus évident : Vassili Petrenko. »

Lestrade blêmit. John eut un air perplexe et demanda :

« Qui ? Le chef d'orchestre ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Non, John, pas le chef d'orchestre. Vassili Mefodievitch Petrenko, le puissant homme d'affaires russe. Sa famille a commencé avec la sidérurgie il y a très longtemps, puis le business s'est très vite développé : le gaz, le commerce international, les produits de luxe et récemment les nouvelles technologies comme les programmes informatiques, n'est-ce pas ? L'individu est très polyvalent, il a des connexions partout. Un des aspects caractéristiques du personnage est qu'il s'est autoproclamé « ami et mécène des arts », il se dit passionné de cinéma et se vante d'avoir en sa possession la plus grande bibliothèque d'œuvres cinématographiques de tout l'ancien bloc soviétique, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

- D'accord, Sherlock. Mais cela nous conduit à quoi exactement ? Interrogea John qui ne faisait pas la connexion.

- C'est une connaissance de Gerard Lestrade. Il a habité un moment chez cet homme et revient chez lui souvent le soir, dans un de ses appartements à Chelsea. Pendant un weekend, ils sont même allés dans son grand manoir baroque dans l'est du Sussex.

- Je m'appelle Greg ! Mais bravo, Sherlock. Je me disais bien que votre fameux réseau de sans-abris avait du potentiel, mais là, ça dépasse l'imagination.

- Merci.

- Quoi ?! Sherlock, tu l'as fait suivre tout ce temps sans m'en parler ? D'abord Mycroft, puis ce Petrenko. Décidément, vous vous êtes amusés sans moi. John était incrédule et visiblement hors de lui.

- Quoi d'autre, Sherlock ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout.

- En effet, le point suivant est l'affaire dite « des meurtres simultanés ». Il est clair que ces crimes sont des imitations de ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt-cinq ans. Très bien imités, mais non perpétrés par la même personne. C'étaient des mises en scène : le rouge à lèvres, le talon aiguille planté dans la carotide, les plumes et la peinture murale. Tout pour faire croire que c'est l'œuvre d'une femme, une sorte de justicière glamour. Mais il n'en est rien. Les meurtres simultanés ont été commandités par un seul homme : Vassili Petrenko. Et pourquoi cela ? Pour vous, Lestrade. Pour attirer votre attention. Ce qui nous amène au troisième point : il y a vingt-cinq ans, vous avez été impliqué dans des meurtres. Je n'ai aucune preuve, votre dossier médical s'est même mystérieusement volatilisé quand j'ai fouillé les archives, mais selon toute probabilité, vous êtes complice ou peut-être même un tueur. »

L'air de la pièce s'était considérablement alourdi. Tous les protagonistes étaient debout et silencieux. John avait les yeux exorbités. C'était comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler. Greg ne dit rien, les mots semblaient glisser sur lui. Et Sherlock avait dans les yeux cette lueur totalement obscène de celui qui se délectait de sa découverte macabre.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Interrogea la voix chevrotante de Mrs Hudson.

- Excellente question, s'écria John du tac au tac.

- Oh non, une scène de ménage en vue. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas durer longtemps parce qu'il y a du pain sur la planche, j'ai encore des zones d'ombre.

- J'ai une meilleure question : est-ce que tous ceux qui composent mon entourage sont des psychopathes ?!

- Oui, répondit le limier après trois secondes de réflexion. Greg hocha légèrement la tête.

- Parfait. Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce qu'on pourrait…

- La ferme ! Hurla le médecin. Je ne veux plus t'entendre maintenant, c'est compris ? Je ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout. Pas cette fois-ci.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était amusant.

- Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Lestrade qui gardait le silence, pourquoi tu es là ? Hum ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je croyais que tu étais du côté des gentils.

- Tu l'as cherché, répondit sentencieusement le détective.

- Sherlock, je viens de te demander de la fermer.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu l'as cherché. Tu ne peux t'en prendre à personne d'autre que toi, appuya-t-il.

- Un mot de plus et tu devras être admis à l'hôpital.

- Tu es médecin et tu as choisi de faire la guerre, poursuivit-il sans se démonter. Tu as mené toi-même l'enquête sur sa disparition aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre en interrogeant tout le monde façon mauvais flic. Ton meilleur ami est un sociopathe qui élucide des crimes pour éviter de se défoncer, et là, je te parle de moi, hello. Et ta logeuse est une ancienne narcotrafiquante.

- C'était mon mari qui dirigeait ce cartel, j'étais secrétaire moi, se justifia Mrs Hudson.

- Et danseuse exotique, aussi.

- Sherlock, si vous avez été cherché des vidéos sur Youtube…

- John, tu es devenu dépendant d'un certain mode de vie. Tu éprouves une attirance irraisonnée envers des situations et des gens vraiment dangereux. Alors, est-ce si étonnant que l'homme dont tu es tombé éperdument amoureux corresponde à ce schéma ?

- Mais enfin, c'est Lestrade, il n'était pas censé être comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? La douleur se faisait sentir dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- Parce que… c'est toi qui l'a choisi.

- Comment ça se fait que c'est toujours _ma_ faute ?! D'un coup de pied, il renversa la petite table près du fauteuil de Sherlock.

- Oh, les voisins ! S'exclama Mrs Hudson qui battit en retraite dans la cuisine.

- John, s'il te plaît, calme-toi et réponds à cette question : qui est Lestrade ?

- Mon ex, un tueur ?

- Non, réfléchis, qui est-il ?

- Le gars qui fut autrefois avec moi, mais qui n'a jamais daigné me dire la vérité et présentement le fiancé de ton frère ?

- Non. Dans cet appartement, dans cette pièce, là, maintenant. Qui est Lestrade ?

- Ok, se résolut-il après un long regard assassin envers l'homme aux cheveux gris. Tu as gagné. Tu gagnes toujours. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et attira une chaise au milieu des deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face.

« Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Greg.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est là qu'ils s'assoient, cracha-t-il. Les gens qui viennent nous raconter leur histoire, nos clients. C'est tout ce que tu es, maintenant, Greg. Un client. Alors, tu vas t'asseoir là et on va t'écouter, et on verra si on veut de toi ou pas. »

John prit place dans son fauteuil, Sherlock s'installa dans le sien. L'inspecteur s'avança vers la chaise désignée et s'y coula doucement. C'était son tour de parler.

« L'« Ange de la Mort ». C'était comme ça que les gens de l'époque avaient appelé l'assassin qui s'occupait de tuer les criminels impunis par le système. L'Ange de la Mort, c'était moi. »

Il s'en souvenait comme si la scène se passait sous ses yeux et entama le récit.

_oooOooo_

C'était il y a vingt-cinq ans. Il était jeune et pétri d'idéalisme. Une blessure débile l'avait empêché de passer pro au foot. Pour les jeunes d'origine modeste, si le sport ne marchait pas, c'était soit devenir flic, soit finir membre d'un gang. Il avait choisi la voie difficile : risquer de se prendre des prunes à chaque coin de rue à cause d'un gang, faire partie de l'autorité haïe. Pour lui, c'était surtout une occasion de faire quelque chose d'utile de sa vie, ce n'était pas une vocation, juste une issue. Mais plus il s'y plongeait, plus il aimait son job. Ne pas compter les heures, être vigilant tout le temps, aider les gens. Paradoxalement, il découvrit les autres facettes du métier : le système défaillant, l'impunité, ses principes étaient gravement mis à l'épreuve.

Puis, c'était arrivé. Une jeune femme fut retrouvée morte après avoir été torturée et violée. L'enquête mouvementée avait abouti à l'arrestation du pire des salauds, mais il s'en était miraculeusement sorti parce que les preuves amassées avaient été altérées. Altérées ! Bordel ! C'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, la fin des années 80, les procédures tâtonnaient un peu et le protocole n'était pas aussi méticuleux qu'à présent, mais tout de même ! Il était libre et la famille de la victime était désespérée.

Ensuite, il y a eu cette petite fille. Elle était devenue muette suite aux traumatismes subis. Tout le monde était certain que c'était son beau-père, mais encore une fois, le criminel s'en était sorti. Pourquoi ?! Pour un alibi foireux qui n'a jamais pu être vérifié. Son avocat véreux avait fait une bouchée de l'acte d'accusation. Heureusement, la petite et sa mère avaient déménagé loin de l'emprise du fumier. Ça ne changeait rien. Le mal était fait.

Ce fut à cette époque que Greg avait pris ses premiers risques : il avait décidé de terminer le travail de la justice. Ces enfoirés ne méritaient pas de respirer le même air que leurs victimes innocentes. Il était d'accord avec le système pénal, les punitions et tout le reste, mais là, même l'Institution ne voulait pas reconnaître l'évidence. Il allait se charger de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

Le jeune constable de deuxième année qu'il était alors avait passé des nuits entières à préparer son œuvre. Il devait se montrer beaucoup plus intelligent que tous ces salopards impunis. Il trouva la solution un soir après avoir passé la soirée avec quelques amis au théâtre. Le maquillage, le costume, le personnage, tout était là. Il avait même commencé à flirter avec une charmante actrice pour justifier sa fréquente présence dans les loges. Et un soir, il avait réussi à tout subtiliser : les chaussures aux talons très pointus, un boa avec des plumes très intéressantes, du rouge à lèvres de marque quelconque et un masque plus réaliste que les autres avec des lèvres féminines et pulpeuses. L'idée de la signature ailée sur le mur fut un bonus. Il avait un jour confisqué des bombes de peinture à un taggueur, un « vandale ». Personne ne soupçonnait qu'il était assez bon en dessin.

Son premier assassinat fut étonnamment rapide. Le criminel l'avait laissé entrer dans son taudis. Personne ne se méfiait d'un policier en uniforme. C'était pour l'enquête, quelques questions supplémentaires afin d'aider la justice à coincer le vrai malfaiteur. Il avait profité du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos pour planter la seringue vide dans son cou. Embolie pulmonaire foudroyante. Arrêt cardio-circulatoire presque immédiat. Prendre une vie humaine s'avérait techniquement très facile en fin de compte.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, dessina les ailes noires sur un mur, appliqua soigneusement le rouge à lèvres sur le visage du cadavre et alla chercher le rideau de douche pour se protéger des éclaboussures de sang lorsqu'il planta violemment le talon aiguille par-dessus le trou qu'avait fait la seringue. Enfin, la touche finale consistait à parsemer quelques plumes là où on était sûr qu'elles feraient tache. Il resta calme, parfaitement maître de lui, convaincu qu'il était du bon côté de la justice. Sa sortie fut aussi peu remarquable que son entrée. Les gens se foutaient du sort de leurs voisins, du moment que personne ne faisait de bruit.

Les « accessoires » furent déposés dans un endroit sûr et il rentra chez lui pour vomir tripes et boyaux. C'était intense. La culpabilité ne venait qu'après coup, mais elle était puissante. Cependant, les haut-le-cœur n'aillaient pas le stopper. Il était investi d'une mission et qu'importe s'il devait y laisser une partie de sa vie, de son corps, de sa raison, les victimes méritaient au moins ça.

Avec le temps, il s'améliora, prit des précautions supplémentaires comme le fait de s'occuper de criminels avec lesquels il n'avait jamais eu aucun contact, même au cours de l'enquête. C'était dommage pour les quelques connards impunis dont il avait la charge au travail, mais c'était nécessaire. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Et enfin vint le jour où il commit la grande erreur, celle qui mit fin à sa carrière d'Ange de la Mort. Ça avait commencé comme un cauchemar. Un petit garçon a été retrouvé après qu'il fut enlevé, séquestré et Dieu savait quoi d'autre. Le pauvre enfant avait échappé à ses ravisseurs et avait gardé assez de lucidité pour mener les enquêteurs jusqu'à eux. Il s'agissait d'une grande demeure tapageuse du Kent, louée par une famille russe pétée de thune. Un incident diplomatique avait failli en découler. Le Mur n'était pas encore tombé et chercher des emmerdes à des membres du Bloc de l'Est équivalait à tresser une super corde pour se pendre. De plus, le petit avait été minutieusement nettoyé après chaque « séance » et ne portait sur lui aucune trace exploitable. Cauchemar.

Greg ne voulait rien laisser passer. Bien sûr, les criminels en question étaient un cran au-dessus des abrutis dont il avait l'habitude, mais c'était sûrement un signe qu'il devait évoluer aussi. Ayant rassemblé son attirail habituel et tout son courage, il alla frapper à la porte de l'enfer. Ce qui s'y passa après qu'il eut franchi le seuil pouvait être assimilé à du surréalisme.

Il se réveilla complètement nu et solidement attaché dans une sorte de salle des tortures spécialement aménagée. Le bruit monotone de la caméra 70 mm qui tournait, l'intensité de la lumière braquée sur lui, brûlant ses rétines, tous les châtiments qu'on lui avait infligés par plaisir et pour lui faire expectorer sa vérité, de tout ça, il s'en rappelait tellement que sa peau en frissonnait involontairement.

Son bourreau attitré ne s'était dévoilé à son regard qu'après longtemps, trois jours de détention. Il s'était poliment présenté dans un anglais fort correct, mais avec un accent russe à couper au couteau. Il s'appelait Vassili Mefodievitch Petrenko, jeune fils unique de Mefodi Borissovitch Petrenko. Il était massif et dégageait exagérément de la puissance physique. Ce qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit en le regardant était la vision du minotaure croisé avec un grizzly, une sorte de chimère insensée qui avait pris forme et décidé de faire régner la terreur. Il se faisait vaniteusement appelé le « Roi », en référence à son prénom et à la façon dont son père le traitait. Lorsque Greg lui cracha un « Roi des bouffons » bien placé, des éclairs inquiétants dansèrent dans ses méchants petits yeux.

Plus tard, le jeune Lestrade comprit que son insoumission au « Roi » lui avait sauvé la vie, en ce que le tyran se débarrassait rapidement de ses victimes trop rapidement soumises. Au vu des techniques très variées de violence dont Petrenko disposait, il se demandait encore comment avait-il pu tenir sans lui avoir supplié de l'achever.

Dix jours. C'était le temps qu'il fallut à Vassili pour prendre une pause dans la torture du policier. Dix jours à cumuler toutes formes de blessures physiques et morales, à user ses cordes vocales, à se nourrir très sommairement de bouillies impropres à la consommation.

Profitant de l'absence de son terrible fils, Mefodi Petrenko, aussi connu sous le surnom de « Gospodin Andrei » (seigneur Andrei), fit enfin son apparition. Si la progéniture ressemblait à une brute mal dégrossie, le géniteur offrait un contraste saisissant. L'air de famille, la taille, les yeux bleus polaires, les cheveux blonds platine et le menton carré à la fossette ridicule étaient présents, mais le plus âgé était mince et élancé, il n'avait pas servi de modèle à son fils pour l'abus d'anabolisants. Et son regard exprimait autre chose qu'un dégoût profond pour l'humanité.

Pendant qu'il libérait Greg, il lui avait expliqué qu'il essayait de contenir l'appétit sanguinaire de son rejeton depuis longtemps, qu'ils avaient quitté l'URSS parce que les rumeurs étaient devenues trop sonores et persistantes. Apparemment, le père avait fait son possible pour préserver la vie des victimes choisies, mais en vain. À présent, l'imprudence et la mégalomanie de son fils avaient attiré l'attention sur eux une fois de plus. Il chargea le constable d'une mission : il fallait qu'ils soient expulsés du Royaume-Uni. Il pouvait en partie maîtriser quelques mouvements du plus jeune, mais ils devaient être obligés de partir pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Greg aurait accepté toute planche de salut, aussi pourrie fût-elle.

Ayant fait exprès de ne pas se nettoyer pour pouvoir présenter de solides preuves, Greg Lestrade fut raccompagné par la voiture du riche industriel jusqu'au centre-ville. Il se rendit directement chez un copain de promo, fils du Home Secretary de l'époque qui le présenta sans attendre à son père. Ça s'était déroulé comme dans une sorte de brume. Le jeune constable a été examiné, écouté et interrogé. On le crut et dans l'heure, une interdiction de séjour fut délivrée aux Petrenko. Pour éviter le scandale d'un membre de Scotland Yard séquestré, on fit disparaître l'original du dossier médical de Lestrade dans le feu d'une cheminée.

Les Petrenko quittèrent précipitamment le territoire huit heures après la délivrance de l'acte. Greg se trouvait chanceux de ne pas être présent pour assister à la colère sismique du cher roi. Et il va de soi qu'il n'avait raconté qu'une partie de la vérité à ses sauveurs. Il avait omis les réalisations de l'Ange de la Mort, l'existence d'une vidéo en format 70 mm qui prouvait, même si ce fut sous la torture, qu'il était bien un assassin, psychopathe sur les bords. Il s'était réfugié derrière une conscience professionnelle exacerbée pour expliquer sa présence dans le Kent. Ils n'y virent que du feu. Son absence fut justifiée à son supérieur par le Secrétaire d'État en personne. Il avait eu l'interdiction formelle de mentionner l'affaire. Il n'allait tout de même pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Le gospodin Andrei avait réussi à tenir son fils éloigné de Londres pendant plus de vingt-quatre ans avant de partir pour un monde meilleur. Si seulement il avait eu assez d'emprise sur lui pour l'empêcher de commettre des atrocités partout où ils séjournaient.

En somme, dans toute cette histoire, personne n'était vraiment ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Personne ? Pas vraiment. Vassili avait été élevé comme un despote et pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Quant à Greg, l'expérience avait forgé son esprit à ne faire confiance qu'aux méthodes régulières. Il était résolu à se comporter en homme sage, respectueux et conventionnel. Il avait réussi à étouffer son penchant pour certains de ses beaux collègues, bien avant de commencer sa désastreuse campagne de vengeance. Il avait même rencontré une gentille femme un peu superficielle qui aurait pu combler toutes ses attentes. Bien plus tard, l'apparition de Sherlock fut une sorte de bonus dans sa carrière et un peu dans sa vie. Beaucoup, même.

Mais le passé avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours ressurgir au moment inopportun. Le monstre était revenu avec le cœur empli de rage et des intentions machiavéliques.

**…**

_xxxXxxx_

**Notes :** Le nom de Carruthers a été emprunté au film _Sherlock Holmes, Jeu d'Ombres_ ;)

Les noms des Petrenko père et fils sont des clins d'œil un peu loufoques à : Vassili Livanov, Vitali Solomine, Andrei Panin et Igor Petrenko, contribution du fandom russe ;)

Bien sûr, comme vous avez pu le constater, certaines scènes ont été librement inspirées de l'épisode « His Last Vow ». J'appelle ça un hommage, certains diront peut-être que c'est du plagiat, mais comme la chanson le dit avec humour : _Appelez ça comme vous voulez, moi, je m'en fous, ma chanson est finie, je mets les bouts !_


	6. Chapter 6

Ça vient d'une chanson des Prodigy.

_xxxXxxx_

**Chapitre 6 : I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated**

« Vous savez presque tout, maintenant. Je tiens simplement à dire que je n'aurai jamais raconté un seul mot, s'il y avait eu la moindre chance entre toi et moi, John. »

Un silence outré fit écho à cette dernière phrase. John oscillait toujours entre incompréhension et choc. Sa nature britannique le forçait à bloquer la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de dire, de faire n'importe quoi. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

« Ce qui m'interpelle, en revanche, reprit-il plus légèrement, c'est la manière dont vous avez deviné que j'étais un tueur. Éclairez-moi, Sherlock.

- Les indices ont été brouillés. Mais quand on a éliminé l'impossible… L'isolement, le détachement pour les choses trop personnelles, il n'y a qu'à voir votre appartement. J'ajoute à cela votre mémoire pour les détails scabreux, votre facilité à changer de personnalité si nécessaire, votre expérience avec le crime, votre désintérêt total pour votre propre sécurité et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? Bien sûr, vous allez me dire que c'est un peu mince, tout ça. Mais justement, c'est tout et rien à la fois. Votre caractère honnête, intègre et fortement empathique jusqu'à en être agaçant, démontre que vous ne faites ça ni pour le plaisir, ni pour l'argent. Et pourtant, j'ai appris à déceler en vous, en votre affection pour notre cher ami, que vous seriez prêt à tout pour ce que vous croyez juste. En somme, vous vous ressemblez assez, tous les deux : vous n'êtes pas de vulgaires tueurs à gages, ni même des tueurs, vous avez tué… pour certaines raisons. La différence étant que vous, Griffin, êtes doté d'un peu moins de sang-froid que John. »

Sherlock était tout fier de son petit exposé, il adorait s'écouter parler même dans les situations les plus tendues. Greg leva les yeux au ciel, tant à cause de l'analyse minutieuse, qu'à cause de l'erreur de prénom, une fois de plus. John avait plissé les yeux pour scruter le lieutenant, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu aurais dû me l'avouer, cracha finalement celui-ci, sans se départir de son expression tendue.

- Comment, John ? Comment voulais-tu que je t'avoue en plus tout ce que j'avais fait ? Entre deux gorgées de café ? Parce que tu m'as tout raconté de ta vie passée, peut-être ? Je croyais toute cette histoire derrière moi, figure-toi. C'est mon passé personnel où tu n'avais aucun rôle à jouer… Jusqu'à récemment. »

Ils s'étaient défiés du regard, aucun n'étant prêt à céder la faute.

« Ce que je n'arrive pas à introduire dans le tableau, poursuivit le détective, c'est Mycroft. En quoi est-il si important ?

- Je suis censé le tuer.

- Pourquoi ?! »

Une seule question, mais deux tons différents retentirent en même temps : celui un peu ennuyé de Sherlock, car quelqu'un avait osé mettre sur pied un scénario qu'il considérait comme lui étant exclusif : l'élimination de son frère et le ton sincèrement intrigué de John qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Quel meilleur coup d'échec que de mettre à terre le Gouvernement Britannique, qui plus est par l'intermédiaire d'un pauvre fou comme moi. Si je ne le fais pas, il publiera toutes les vidéos merdiques qu'il a faites de moi. Ce sera le déshonneur total.

- Mais…, intervint John d'une voix chevrotante, si tu attentes aux jours de Mycroft Holmes, tu seras tué sans sommation dans la minute… par son service de sécurité !

- Il n'a jamais été prévu que je survive, lâcha-t-il avec résignation.

- Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Interrogea rapidement le détective dont l'attrait pour le sang avait été éveillé.

- Dans son grand manoir hors de la ville, le 21 décembre prochain, jour de son anniversaire, le solstice d'hiver, devant tous ses invités. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus romantique qu'un crime passionnel devant une assemblée ? Ponctua Lestrade dans un petit rire amer. »

De façon tout à fait imprévisible, comme monté sur ressort, John se précipita sur Greg en s'écriant : « Les cicatrices ! » et en soulevant une des manches de son ami qui se leva également en renversant sa chaise. Il y découvrit un poignet à vif, sérieusement endommagé. Malgré les efforts de la victime pour le repousser, John réussit à voir que son autre poignet et son cou avaient subi les mêmes traitements. Profondément troublé, il entoura sa taille des bras en murmurant confusément : « Reste ici. Je te protégerai. »

Le gémissement de douleur de l'autre homme l'atteignit comme une gifle.

« Tu as une côte fêlée ! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu as une côte fêlée ! Sherlock, il doit rester, il a une côte fêlée ! Tu as une côte fêlée !

- Je sais, John, j'étais là ! S'emporta le policier.

- Mais si tu le rejoins, il va finir par te tuer !

- Je viens de dire que je vais mourir de toute façon ! Mais pas tout de suite. Il ne me tuera pas avant le moment voulu. D'ailleurs, il m'a laissé quelques jours de convalescence…

- Que tu vas passer ici. Et après tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas, parce que Sherlock va trouver un plan. »

La voix du médecin vibrait d'émotion. Mais il ne pleurnichait pas. Non, un John Watson ne pleurnichait jamais et ne suppliait à personne de rester, il ne commençait d'ailleurs pas la soirée en étant gravement en colère pour la finir maladivement inquiet. Non, un John Watson ne perdait jamais confiance en la personne dont il était amoureux, il gardait toujours espoir.

« Je ne dois pas rester ici, John. Il serait capable de lâcher du gaz sarin si je traîne trop. La première fois, il m'a enchaîné et torturé pendant une semaine, seulement parce que je suis sorti avec toi. Écoute, je vous ai dit tout ça, à Sherlock et à toi, pour que vous sachiez à quel point c'est un détraqué. Vous devez rester à l'écart, il pourrait vous faire du mal et je n'y pourrais rien. Laissez-moi régler tout ça avec Mycroft.

- Non ! Non ! Fut la réponse du blond, pendant qu'il s'accrochait aux pans du manteau de Greg, ne sachant plus par où le retenir sans lui faire mal. Ceci n'est pas une négociation, tu vas rester.

- Retenez-le, Sherlock. Je dois y aller. La voiture de Mycroft m'attend. »

Les dernières phrases de Greg avaient été prononcées dans un soupir exaspéré. John sentit une poigne se refermer sur son épaule. S'il avait pu le voir, il aurait remarqué le regard compatissant de son colocataire devant sa détresse.

Une fois de plus, Greg était parti du 221B Baker Street avec tous les regrets et contre la volonté de John. Ça devenait une méchante habitude. Sans attendre, le médecin rejoignit sa chambre pour en ressortir aussitôt en arborant son air déterminé de preux chevalier. Pendant qu'il attrapait son manteau, Sherlock lui glissa la question :

« Peut-on savoir où comptes-tu aller, John ? Et avec ton arme, tiens.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je m'en vais chasser du monstre ! Le problème sera réglé une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu peux venir avec moi ou pas, ça m'est égal.

- Attends ! Dit-il en l'interceptant devant la porte. Tu n'as rien suivi ou quoi ? Ce type est dangereux, John. Il n'a absolument rien à perdre. Mais si toi, tu y vas, non seulement il pourrait te faire passer pour un cambrioleur, mais il pourrait aussi s'en prendre à tous ceux auxquels tu tiens. Je ne parle pas juste de Lestrade, mais de tout le monde, John : Harry, tes amis,… moi. Il faut savoir attendre. Même si c'est terrible.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Monsieur « Je déteste attendre, je déteste ne pas savoir » ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas passé ces derniers mois à être le dindon de la farce ?! Oh, je t'en prie !

- Calme-toi. Il est hors d'atteinte pour le moment, il faut attendre le jour de sa fête. Et arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. Lestrade est avec Mycroft, en sécurité. Tout ira bien. »

John décida de se taire et de s'avachir sur le canapé pour bouder. « Attendre » lui faisait physiquement mal, ce n'était plus son genre. Mais Sherlock avait l'énervante habitude d'avoir toujours raison. D'un autre côté, le médecin n'avait pas osé formuler tout haut sa question : qu'arriverait-il dans une semaine quand Greg serait à peu près remis de ses blessures ? Il resterait encore quelques jours avant la stupide fête. Qu'est-ce que ce taré pourrait lui faire subir ? John en tremblait, rien qu'en y pensant.

_oooOooo_

Le 21 décembre arriva très lentement. Le Docteur Watson avait plusieurs fois manqué de vigilance vis-à-vis de ses patients, tant il était déconcentré et soucieux. Il était à deux doigts du licenciement. Sherlock avait convaincu Mycroft de lui faire livrer les fameuses invitations à cette fête incontournable : « une magie en hiver », « une célébration de la splendeur russe ».

Pendant le long intervalle de temps qui s'était passé entre les révélations de Greg et le jour fatidique, le lieutenant avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de John de le revoir, de s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Il s'était déclaré systématiquement absent chaque fois que le médecin demandait à le voir au Pall Mall, refusait les appels et circulait dans différentes voitures à vitres teintées. John n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir comment l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel se portait. Il savait juste qu'il était toujours en vie, mais non jusqu'où.

Mais pour ce fameux soir, John comptait bien revoir son policier. C'était d'ailleurs le plan. Les Holmes, Greg et lui devaient se retrouver au Pall Mall pour prendre ensemble l'hélicoptère qui les amènerait au manoir de leur hôte. John n'osait pas penser à toutes les négociations et à toutes les disputes que Sherlock avait sûrement dû mener pour arriver à cet arrangement. Une fois arrivés là-bas, les locataires de Baker Street ne devaient agir qu'en tout dernier recours, car : « Tout irait bien, de toute manière. » Il avait encore en tête l'air dédaigneux de l'aîné des Holmes en pensant à cette phrase. Le flegme britannique pouvait être énervant à bien des égards.

Pourtant, dans la vie, il y avait ce qu'on avait prévu et il y avait ce que la réalité apportait. Et ce soir, la réalité avait décidé de ne pas correspondre aux prévisions. Quand Sherlock et John furent introduits à la maison de Mycroft, le propriétaire des lieux se trouvait assoupi dans son fauteuil préféré et il n'y avait trace du lieutenant nulle part. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le verre de whisky près de Holmes l'aîné permit de déduire que Greg avait certainement drogué son hôte, ce qui était une chose étonnante car Mycroft ne se laissait jamais prendre au dépourvu et son état n'était pas du tout simulé. Les renseignements fournis par le personnel de la maison apprirent que le fiancé de Monsieur s'était absenté depuis presque deux heures et avait exigé que Monsieur ne soit pas dérangé. Greg leur avait volé le départ.

Loin de se démonter à cause de ce léger contretemps, Sherlock se mit à appeler une personne qui lui devait un service à l'aviation civile. Il expliqua dans le taxi qui les conduisait à l'aéroport qu'un hélicoptère les attendait pour les déposer là où ils le voulaient. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre le Sussex en voiture, c'était une question de standing… et peut-être de temps. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Greg s'était jeté dans la tanière de l'ours enragé, sans avoir apporté son tribut.

« Nous allons dans une forteresse inconnue, en ayant été interdits de faire quoi que ce soit et sans avoir élaboré aucun plan. Vassili Petrenko est certainement le plus fou et le plus incontrôlable criminel que je vais rencontrer. Mais si nous échouons, le fiancé de Mycroft mourra certainement et nous provoquerons un grave incident diplomatique. Nous serons sans doute capturés et envoyés au goulag.

- Sherlock, c'est pratiquement Noël…

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup de chance ! S'exclama-t-il avec excitation, puis en regardant John, il ajouta un peu moins enthousiaste : Tu parlais de Noël, le jour férié. Tu as pris ton arme, au fait ?

- Pourquoi apporterais-je une arme pour aller à une fête très chic où on sera sûrement fouillés à l'entrée ?

- Elle est dans ton manteau, c'est ça ?

- Oui. »

Et sur ce, ils atterrirent sur l'immense aire du domaine. Le « manoir » aurait pu être très beau, s'il n'avait été aussi ridiculement ostentatoire. Colonnades, dorures et autres décorations à la gloire d'un esprit grandiloquent définissaient la maison.

En s'approchant, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et qu'à l'intérieur, les lumières éclairaient outrageusement comme en plein jour. En entrant, ils ne pouvaient qu'être impressionnés devant l'imposant escalier ouvragé, incrusté de dorures (encore) et de sculptures insensées. Le plus dérangeant dans toute cette opulence était le profond silence qui régnait dans toute la bâtisse. Il était censé y avoir une fête, de la musique, des rires et éventuellement du spectacle, mais seul l'écho de leurs pas leur répondait dans ce grand hall vide. Et comme par magie, en haut du grand escalier, « il » apparut.

Dire qu'il était grand était bien au-dessus de la vérité, il mesurait facilement dans les deux mètres dire qu'il était laid était une insulte à la laideur, il avait bien mal vieilli, mais restait vaniteux. Malgré tous les efforts déployés, son smoking dispendieux camouflait mal ses formes disgracieuses. Imaginer ce rustre en train de poser ses sales immenses pattes sur Greg faillit provoquer un haut-le-cœur à John. Et du haut de son piédestal, la créature prit la parole.

« Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure. »

Sourire hypocrite, accent épouvantable dans une voix qui donnerait des frissons d'horreur aux plus valeureux.

« Bonsoir, Mr Petrenko. Pardonnez-nous d'arriver aussi tard à votre soirée. »

Il fallait que Sherlock meuble le silence dans leurs têtes.

« Mais il n'y a rien à excuser. La fête vient de commencer. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… »

Leur hôte descendit de son immense escalier et indiqua une porte à sa droite. Il les conduisit dans ce qui était un gigantesque bureau/bibliothèque décoré avec faste et splendeur. Tout y était aveuglant de luxe, tapisseries orientales côtoyaient des tableaux de collection, sculptures grecques et vases chinois se faisaient face, toutes les époques et les civilisations y étaient mélangées. Ce personnage déployait prétentieusement sa folie des proportions et s'en gargarisait.

« Vous savez, je n'envisageais pas de vous faire le reproche avant de vous voir, mais vous avez tous les deux une très mauvaise influence sur mon Ange.

- Où est Greg ? Fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de John depuis l'atterrissage.

- Je les attendais avec plaisir, lui et son _fiancé_. J'avais mis les petits plats dans les grands. J'étais entouré de tous mes invités, à _mon_ anniversaire, et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il arrive seul. Seul !

- Où est Greg ?! Répliqua le médecin un peu plus fort.

- Oh, quel manque de savoir-vivre de notre part, dit Sherlock pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, Mr Petrenko.

- Je sais bien que vous n'en pensez pas un seul mot, ricana ce dernier. Vous avez un cadeau pour moi ? »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais John fut plus rapide.

« Oui. La vie sauve, si vous me dites où est Greg ! »

Il le menaçait de son arme braquée devant ses yeux. Leurs positions étaient respectivement de chaque côté du grand bureau de l'homme d'affaires. Autant dire que si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave, la situation aurait été cocasse : un homme qui n'atteignait pas le mètre 70 était en train de menacer un mastodonte qui faisait aisément deux fois sa taille et trois fois son poids.

« Vous êtes contrariant, Dr Watson. Mais je dois admettre que vous êtes très tenace. »

Le sourire qu'il étalait pendant qu'il parlait ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à ses yeux polaires.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir… et pour me garder en vie, soit ! »

Il contourna son bureau, après avoir pris une sorte de boitier noir dessus. John avait raffermi sa prise sur son pistolet. En le fixant dans le blanc de l'œil, l'ennemi pointa son boitier vers le mur qui se trouvait être un écran. John y dirigea son regard. Une image du lieutenant y était apparue. Il semblait endormi, un de ses bras était dénudé et une intraveineuse y diffusait une sorte de sérum qu'il était impossible à identifier pour le médecin.

John était tellement absorbé par cette image qu'il fut surpris de la suite : du tranchant de sa main, Petrenko lui frappa le poignet, ce qui lui fit lâcher au loin son pistolet. Échec. En face du regard choqué de l'homme désarmé s'affichait le plus détestable et satisfait des sourires.

« Allons, allons, Dr Watson. Ce pistolet n'était pas digne de moi. Que dites-vous de celui-ci ? Il est mille fois mieux, non ? »

De manière plutôt rapide pour sa corpulence, il était retourné à son bureau et avait pris une arme dans son tiroir. Il la _tendait_ à présent à John qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelle arme ! C'était un Colt Bisley spécialement commandé par un mégalomane : crosse en ivoire avec incrustations de pierres précieuses, métal spécial, des balles en argent en sortiraient que John n'en aurait pas été étonné. Ce personnage avait transformé une arme emblématique à la mesure de sa folie, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un Colt SAA, non, il lui fallait l'édition spéciale adaptée à son image.

John prit l'arme tendue, fit un pas en arrière et braqua à nouveau son vis-à-vis qui continuait à sourire. Ce dernier avança doucement vers la menace, en n'oubliant pas d'attraper discrètement le coupe-papier sur son bureau. Un magnifique coupe-papier ressemblant à une dague des mille et une nuits. Le médecin ne l'avait pas remarqué, Sherlock, si.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je lui ai administré un cocktail spécial de mon cru. Il était vraiment agité, le pauvre. »

La pièce vibrait de colère contenue. Il fallait comprendre dans ses propos qu'il était en train d'injecter à Greg des produits lentement mortels.

« Vous savez où nous trouvons-nous en ce moment ? Dans ma grande vidéothèque. Tous ces films sont ma fierté, mes bébés ! Et maintenant, vous vous demandez sûrement où sont les films sur notre Ange… Ils sont auprès de lui.

- Où est-il ?!

- Au deuxième étage.

- Vous voulez dire que tout ce qui est sous nos yeux représente les seules copies de toute votre œuvre ? Demanda Sherlock qui reprit la parole.

- Ah, vous au moins, vous ne perdez pas de vue l'essentiel, Mr Holmes. Pour répondre à votre question, je dirai : pas exactement. C'est vrai que toute mon « œuvre » est ici, mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi d'autres choses très intéressantes. Et ce ne sont pas les « seules copies ». Je dispose de leurs doubles, ailleurs. C'est une sorte de garantie.

- Même pour Lestrade ?

- Mmm non. Mon Ange est différent. À présent, laissez-moi vous raconter la suite des événements. Mycroft Holmes va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec la cavalerie. Il trouvera le petit ami de son frère en train de me tenir en joue et sera obligé d'ordonner de l'abattre pour défendre la vie d'un honnête citoyen étranger. Ensuite, puisque c'est pour cela qu'il viendra, il découvrira son fiancé retenu dans une des pièces du deuxième étage, mais sera tout de même obligé de le mettre en état d'arrestation, à cause des vidéos compromettantes sur lui. Échec et mat. Bien sûr, je n'aurai pas ce que je voulais à l'origine. S'abattre sur le prix de consolation est cependant assez divertissant. Et réjouissez-vous, Mr Holmes, vous êtes le seul à ne pas être directement touché par toute cette affaire. »

Le monstre ponctua sa tirade d'un rire gras que l'on avait envie de lui faire violemment avaler.

« Vous semblez avoir tout prévu, Mr Petrenko, dit calmement celui qui tenait une arme.

- Oui, j'en ai eu le temps. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'on doive attendre. Vous allez vous fatiguer, Dr Watson.

- Vous avez oublié un détail, néanmoins.

- Lequel, je vous prie ?

- La partie où vous ne pourrez pas voir votre plan accompli, parce que je vous aurai tué bien avant.

- Effectivement, c'est un détail. Alors, tirez, Dr Watson ! L'arme est chargée. »

Silence. La main de John tremblait imperceptiblement et il respirait bruyamment. Petrenko éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Je m'en doutais. Vous n'êtes capable de rien. Je me demande ce que mon Ange a bien pu vous trouver, vous n'êtes qu'un incapable. Il vaut tellement mieux que vous, mais il va quand même tomber. Quel dommage ! Vous savez ce qui m'a attiré en lui quand il est venu frapper à notre porte ? La détermination dans ses gestes. Ça s'est tout de suite vu. Il n'avait pas hésité à venir accomplir sa mission. Bien sûr, mal lui en a pris, mais je lui cède le courage ! Et après, quel plaisir. Vous devriez voir les vidéos, Dr Watson. Une pure anthologie. Mon Ange est un être incroyable. Il n'a jamais facilement craqué. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait comblé peu à peu l'espace entre eux. Ses yeux lançaient des lueurs inquiétantes et excitées, il était comme emporté par la folie.

« Alors, je répète : tirez. Prouvez à mon Ange que vous valez mille fois mieux que vos jérémiades. Donnez-lui des raisons de vous élever au rang de saint pour prier quand il ira croupir en prison. Ce sera une grosse perte, vous savez. Une créature aussi délectable, aussi délicieuse, obligée de partager le sort de la plèbe. C'est de votre faute, Docteur. Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur lui ! »

Le coup partit sans crier gare. John reçut même quelques éclats de sang sur son visage. À l'assourdissante détonation de l'arme s'en était suivie le bruit étouffé de la chute d'un corps sur le carrelage en marbre. Quelqu'un de lucide aurait aussi remarqué un autre bruit métallique ayant accompagné la chute. Mais pas John. Son audition était endommagée, sa vue était embrumée, son esprit était engourdi. Fait exceptionnel : il tremblait en observant l'arme qu'il tenait. Fait étrange : le revolver était resté froid. Et là, tout s'éclaira. Il se retourna vers son ami. Sherlock était figé dans sa posture. C'était lui qui avait tiré.

Quand et où avait-il pu attraper l'arme du médecin ? Cette question serait classée avec celles concernant l'Atlantide : un véritable mystère. La réalité était que Sherlock Holmes venait de tuer un homme.

« Mon Dieu ! Sherlock !

- Il allait te planter avec un coupe-papier. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, John. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Trouve Lestrade, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il lâcha le Colt et se précipita pour monter l'escalier. Ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite l'hélicoptère. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la police encercler le périmètre. Sherlock vit bien trop tard que son frère était entré pour constater la situation. Le détective, toujours avec l'arme de John à la main, était penché sur le corps refroidissant de Vassili Petrenko, mort d'une balle en pleine tempe.

« Oh, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

**…**


End file.
